


A New Day

by LunaNox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Peverell, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Powerful Harry, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Seer Luna Lovegood, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNox13/pseuds/LunaNox13
Summary: After a strange confrontation with Pansy Parkinson, Harry ends up down a path of new disoveries. Finding family, new friends and maybe even love along the way.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 60
Kudos: 545





	1. Strange Encounters.

"Potter"

Harry slowed his walking but didn't turn around, figuring it was someone wanting to condemn him for Cedrics death again, thanking Merlin the term was over and he would be leaving tomorrow. Not that he was looking forward to going back to the dursleys but at least he would be away from the other students. Speaking of, there it goes again

"Pssst potter" 

"Potter!!" 

"WHAT?" Harry turned towards the female who had been trying to get his attention, "Parkinson!" What do you want? He looked at the girl expectantly waiting for the number of insults he was sure she had ready for him.

"We need to talk" she glanced around, "In here" she tilted her head at the abandoned classroom and quickly ducked in, Harry intregued though wary followed behind her, wand out ready to be attacked. 

"Lucky for me you Gryffs are so brave and stupid," sneered Parkinson.  
Harry turned to leave but Pansy quick as a whip shot a locking charm at the door and said "Wait Potter, what i have to say wont take long and then you can get back to your little blood traitor and mudblood fan club.

Harry turned looked at Parkinson and raised an eyebrow at her as if to say "well go ahead."  
"Have you been to Gringotts potter?"  
"Of course i have everyone has."  
"Right well that answers that question guess draco was right..." Pansy muttered almost to herself, looking strangely upset.  
"Why would you want to know that"  
"It doesnt matter now does it Potter, you made your choice"  
"What choice? What are you even talking about? "I went to Gringotts when i went shopping before first year. I would think everyone would have made that choice!" Harry exlaimed confused.  
Parkinson stopped mid storm out and turned to look at harry.  
"And the times before and after that?"  
I didnt know i was a wizard before that, Mrs. Weasley has got my school supplies every year since then so i haven't needed to go again."  
Pansys' eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "Have you spoken to the goblins? Privately i mean" she said," Do you have your vault key? Please dont tell me you left it in the hands of a Weasley?  
"Oh god Draco was wrong, you have no idea about anything Potter do you."  
"What are you talkng about parkinson."

Listen to me potter and listen carefully, I will say this once and only once. You need to go to Gringotts, by yourself you hear me? Alone! You need to ask to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults. If you dont have your key they will likely take your blood to make sure you are who you say you are. Be polite but not over friendly, treat them as your equal, not like they are below you that will get you no where. Make sure you ask for an inhertience test and statements of your accounts They will tell you everything you need to know about yourself, your family and our world. You dont have to like me Potter but right now, just this once i need you to trust me. After Gringotts if you have any questions or, whatever just owl me. Dont ask your Granger, she wont know anything about any of this. And with that she turned and walked out leaving Harry at a complete loss of just what in the name of Merlin was going on.

Harry spent the rest of the day thinking on what Parkinson had said, he skipped dinner decideding instead to say goodbye to the castle. He was so deep in thought that at first he didnt notice the small Sprite looking girl in front of him staring up at a pair of shoes suspended in mid air.  
She had her back to him when a small musical voice said "Hello Harry Potter" he stopped in his tracks, how did she know it was him?  
"Err hi? Sorry i dont know your name?" He questioned, she slowly turned to him a soft serene smile lighting her elvin features.  
"Don't be sorry Harry you had no reason to know who i was before now" she looked away again up at the shoes. Harry stood confused and slightly amused before walking up to the girl and looking down at her, she was slightly smaller then him he realised gratefully.  
"Well what is your name then?" he asked softly "Are they your shoes" he added after a moments silence.  
The girl looked back at him and smiled, "They where my shoes, if they return to me i guess they will be mine again.... She's right you know"  
"What? Whose right?"  
"Miss parkinson. You should go to Gringotts and you should trust her. A lot of things are not what they seem Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson is one of them" with that she started to walk off.  
"Wait" Harry cried out "How do you know what she sad? How do you know that I shoud trust her an"  
"Harry! There you are" interupted a breathless Hermoine, "I have been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing with Looney Lovegood?"  
"Looney?" Harry questioned  
"Luna" the blonde corrected "My name is Luna Lovegood," she smiled "It was nice to meet you, Harry Potter be careful of the Nargles".  
With that she wandered off leaving behind a still confused Harry and an annoyed and a little bit embarrassed Hermione. "Well anyway" Hermione said brushing off her embarrasment and turning to harry "You missed dinner Harry and you have to finish packing for the train. "Come on lets go" she demanded pulling him off towards Gryffindor tower "Looney?" Harry questioned her, following but pulling his arm back.  
"She is strange, I mean what was that about Nargles? Seriously Harry the girl wasn't even wearing shoes! And"  
"And what Hermoine?" Harry questioned, interupting what was sure to be a long speil that he probably didn't want to hear "We are all strange in some ways, there is no need to be cruel!"  
"Really Harry!" Hermoine huffed, and with that the walk back to the tower was silent.


	2. New Friends

The next day the train carriage was silent. Harry and Hermione weren't speaking, well really Hermione wasn't speaking to Harry which was fine with him it meant he had all thet time he needed to think on his plan to get to Gringotts before going to the Dursleys. Ron was sitting in another carriage with Dean and Seamus, Harry had forgiven him for being a twat at the start of the tournament but things were strained between them, it seemed that Ron was a still sore about Scabbers being Pettigrew, which was hardly Harrys fault.  
It seemed that they were growing further and further apart, Ron was funny, but biased. He wasn't interested in studying and seemed to get angry at Harry when he wanted to get his homework done instead of slacking off or playing chess. Then there was the issue with the Yule ball and the dress robes, Ron had always been jealous of Harry and this year it just seemed to get worse, it seemed that as they got older and their intrests changed there just wasn't any glue to hold their friendship together. He would miss Rons friendship, He thought, but it might be all for the best.

Harry had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realised the carriage door had opened and someone had entered, until he felt someone sit down next to him.  
"Oh! Hello Luna" Harry said.  
Suprised but strangely happy to see the girl again,Harry gave her a small but genuine smile he knew he had only just met her, but she seemed to have a very calming and peaceful aura around her that made Harry feel at peace.  
"Hello Harry," she smiled back at him "Miss Granger" she nodded to Hermione, who glared at the girl, then went back to her book.  
Harry glanced at Hermione confused by the way the girl was acting but shrugged it off what did he know about girls? "What brings you in here?" He asked luna. "Oh'"she said giving him a small shy look "Well i thought it would be nice to sit with a friend? she questioned nervously "But I can leave if you like?" She added softly, glancing over at Hermione who was watching them closely.   
'No of course not" Harry replied "You are always welcome to sit with us."   
With that Hermione stood up grabbed her things and stormed out.   
"Well" said Harry "Your always welcome to sit with me at least" he said with a small smile, still confused over Hermiones actions but happy to have another friend regardless. 

The rest of the train ride was spent making small talk, Luna seemed to understand that Harry didn't want to speak about some things (his home at the Dursleys and Voldermort) or couldn't talk about other things (Sirius and Cedric being the main two). So they talked mostly about Hogwarts they're favourite classes and teachers Luna learned that while Harry was some sort of prodigy in defence it was charms and astronomy were his intrests lay. With Lunas own Head of house being his favourite teacher and suprisingly Hagrid, not Snape was his least favourite, with Trewlaney coming a close second. Nothing against Hagrid as a person Harry loved the gentle giant, but as a teacher he just wasnt it. While Harry learnt that Luna loved COMC and transfiguration and also adored her own head of house. She could understand where he was coming from when it came to Hagrid, But Trewlaney was her least favourite teacher, she said she wouldn't take her classes because she was a hack and was trading off her anscetors name, and although they had just become friends she was dissapointed in Harry for signing up for the class not because he was interested in it but because he thought it was an easy grade.   
It was funny Hermione had told him a thousand times that Divination was useless and he was wasting his time but the way Luna had said made him stop and think. Luna had said he was wasting a talent that he could have in ancient runes or Arthmancy by taking a class in a subject he had no intrest in and in Lunas own words "You wont learn anything from that woman not even how to read tea leaves". Harry was seriously considering buying some books on Ancient Runes and writing to McGonagal and seeing if he could drop Divination and Self study, He didn't like feeling Luna's dissapoitment in him and he was a little angry with him self for following along with Ron and taking the easy way out.  
As the train started pulling into Kings cross Luna turned to Harry and said "If you go as soon as you get off the train you won't have to go back there ever again, and please write to me when you are ready."  
Then she added cryptically "Flower, Moon and Dragon will stand by your side."

Harry stepped off the train still thinking on Lunas words, he had no idea what flower, moon and dragon meant, maybe moon meant mooney? But somehow he didn't think so, that was a problem for later though. For now he had to work out how to get his relatives to drop him off near the leaky cauldron without any compliants, though he was sure that if he told them he wouldnt ever have to go back with them they should be pretty okay with it.

Harry had been right of course, once he had told his uncle if he took him to the leaky cauldron he never had to return to no 4 private drive. He already had all his things or at least everythingthat mattered to him.  
He told Vernon that if he had left anything behind the Dursleys where welcome to burn it. Vernon had given him an odd look but happily accepted. Once they had reached their destination Harry wordlessly got out of the vehicle grabbed Hedwigs cage, his trunk and started to walk off.  
"Potter" Vernon called out gruffly, Harry turned and looked at his uncle for a moment "Goodluck Harry" Vernon said quickly before speeding off.   
Harry stood still wondering after the strange farewell for a moment, realising that would be the last he would ever see of his mothers family, before shaking his head and throwing his cloak and hood on over himself. He knew he wasnt supposed to be in Diagon Alley especially with Voldemort back and he knew if Dumbledore found out he would be shipped straight back to the dursleys.  
Hedwig squaked in her cage, and Harry realised even if he wasn't recognisable right now his owl was, he quickly opened the door to let her out, she flew onto his shoulder and gently ran her beak through his hair waiting for her master to tell her where to go. Harry thought on it, Hermione was out she had been weird lately and he and Ron weren't even really friends anymore so he couldn't send her there, maybe Sirius? But no, his on the run and Hedwig is a very noticable and know bird, well Harry thought there is nothing else for it.   
Speaking softly to his first friend he told her to find Luna "You two will take good care of each other and when I have found a permant home for the holidays I know you will find me" Hedwig nipped his finger lightly as if to agree and then took off.


	3. Gringotts.

Harry walked through the leaky, nodding a quick greeting to Tom the bartender, before reaching the wall to Diagon Alley and tapping his wand in the correct pattern. As always when he was through he stopped to take in the Alley. This beautiful wonderful magical place that he loved, it always made him sad to know that he had missed so many years being away from the magical world. The muggle world just didn't compare. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he made his way down towards the bank, nodding to the goblins gaurding the doors on his way inside.  
Thankfully there was no line up and he walked straight up to a free desk recognising the teller from the only other trip to the bank, deciding once again to take Parkinsons advice.  
He stood up straight pushing his hood back enough that he could see his face but not off completly and said "Good Afternoon Griphook, My name is Harry Potter and I would like to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter account please."

Griphook looked up suprised that Mr. Potter had remembered his name, he had only met the boy once and as far as he had heard he hadnt been back to the bank since nor answered any corrospondense that Gringotts had sent the boy.  
"Certainly Mr. Potter, key please" he looked at Harry through harsh beady eyes.  
"Oh I don't have my key" replied Harry.  
"And why Mr Potter do you not have your key have you misplaced it, was it stolen?"  
"Err no? Well at least I don't think so?" Harry said getting a little nervous as two of the guards inside started to move towards him "I have never actually had my key?  
Griphook and the other goblins looked at each other and quickly started speaking in gobbledegook. Harry stood silently a little unsure what to do, he had no idea what they were saying, but they didn't sound happy.  
"Right" one of them snapped at Harry "follow me I will take you to see Nagnok".  
Harry quickly followed along behind the goblin, he couldn't help but think of how fast they moved considering how small they were. They came to a stop in the long hallway in front of door holding a small gold plaque with the goblins name on it.  
"Nagnok is busy. "Sit here and wait he will let you in when he is ready" sneered the guard as he stalked off back to where he came from.  
Well thought Harry, as he pulled his hood back over to hide his face, isn't he a pleasant man. 

It wasn't a long wait maybe only 15 minutes thought it felt like 15 hours to Harry, as he looked up and down the hallway noticing the different doors and goblin made armour and weapons that decorated the walls, he was starting to wonder why he was even here, why on earth did he listen to Parkinson, what the hell would she know about anything?  
He was jolted from his thoughts when the door opened and out walked one of the most gorgous teens from hogwarts. Blaise Zabini was simply put a wet dream walking around in day light hours, the epitomy of tall dark and handsome and the one person that had made Harry realise that he might actually be gay, that just maybe it wasn't Cho that he had noticed this year but Cedric, oh but did that sent a pang of hurt through him. Again broken out of his thoughts by a laugh coming from the woman behind Zabini and that must be where he gets his looks. Carlotta Zabini was beautiful no other words for her, though roumor was she had 6 dead husbands and was looking for number 7 what had happened to those men was anyones guess, he was glad his hood was still covering his face so they couldn't see the blush that was spreading across his face, he was watching them walk down the hallway when a voice called out  
"Mr. Potter"

Harry looked up to see the goblin he assumed was Nagnok standing in the door way watching him through narrowed eyes.  
"Yes" he stood and walked into the large office.  
"Take a seat, and we will get started. Since you dont have your key we will have to take a few drops of blood to prove who you are understood?"  
"Err yes" replied Harry, watching as the goblin pulled out a small silver dagger and some fresh parchment. Nagnok held the dagger towards Harry.  
"Just prick your finger, three drops will be enough, hold it over the parchment and it should tell us everything we need to know.  
Harry took the dagger grateful that he could do it himself, after the issue with wormtail he didn't want any one coming near him with any kinds of sharp weapons.  
As the drops hit the parchment words started spreading along it faster than Harry could read.  
"Well" grunted Nagnok "seems you are who you say you are,"  
"May i read it?" Asked Harry.  
"Its your's, you can do with it what you wish," replied the goblin. 

Hadrian James Potter  
Born- July 31st 1980  
Blood status - half blood  
Father- James Fleamont Potter b- 27/03/1960 d-31/10/1981  
Paternal grandfather- Fleamont Henry Potter  
Paternal grandmother - Euphemia Potter nee' Rowle  
Mother- Lillian Jane Potter nee Evans b-30/01/1960 d-31/10/1981  
God father - Sirius Orion Black  
God mother - Alice Longbottom 

Heir to Potter line via Father  
Heir to Peverell line via Father  
Heir to Black line 

Living relatives  
Primrose Parkinson nee' Rowle m. Pascall Parkinson  
Philip Parkinson  
Pansy Parkinson

Contracts  
Betrothal contract between Potter and Lestrange yet to be fulfilled.

Vaults and Properties  
Potter heir vault  
Potter main vault  
Black heir vault  
Peverell main vault   
Godrics hollow home - condemned by Ministry of Magic  
Peverell Manor- location unknown  
Black family town house - location unknown.

"Well thats interesting," thought Harry, "explains why Parkinson was being strange if we are related, makes me wonder why i couldnt live with them though?, and this betrothal contract what does it even mean prehaps i should owl pansy at least to get an explanation,?  
Harry looked up to the sound of Nagnok clearling his throat "sorry sir I was lost in my thoughts then" "Clearly" the goblin replied. "Do you have any questions or can we move on?  
"Uhh we can move on," said Harry not wanting to waste the goblins time.

"Now there is the matter of your bank statements and your missing key,"  
"Oh" said Harry "I didnt realise that Gringotts sent bank statements? As for my key as i said to Griphook i havent actually ever had my key."  
"Hmm we will issue you a new key and can remotley destroy the current one if you like, for a fee of course"

"Of course" replied Harry, "Yes i would appreciate that thankyou. About these properties, is there anyway I can find out there location?  
"Yes" replied Nagnok "your heir rings will act like port keys and take you straight to them, a bit of friendly advice," he said as he conjured 3 small boxes out of thin air, "I wouldnt try the Black home, they are quite a dark family and walking in blind can be a bad idea, besides you are not the only Black left and while we do not care for the wars of wizards Mr. Potter, some of them would not be happy to see you."  
"Right Peverell Manor it is then" said Harry "Should these be one any certain fingers? Which hand should they be on? He asked examining the rings.  
Put them on your left middle finger, Peverell first then Black then Potter. They should resize into one ring."  
Harry watched amazed as they did just that. "Before i go, do you have copies of the bank statements so I can look over them? I'm not sure why I dont have the ones that you have sent me, but I would like to make sure that i know what is happening with my accounts."  
Nagnok nodded and with a snap of his fingers a large pile of paper work sat on the desk in front of Harry, "Right thank you for your time Nagnok, I look forward to working with you again." Harry shook hands with goblin and turned and walked back to the teller desks, realising he was going to need money, unsure if it was something he should ask Nagnok for.


	4. chapter 4

Harry left Gringotts hood pulled back over his face so that no one could recognise him while he tried to find a safe place to portkey from. Looking over at Fortescues he decided to give his mind a break and grab an Ice cream before heading to Peverell Manor, he only hoped that it would be livable.

After a quick treat and realising that the little path next to the shop would be the perfect place to leave from, he slowly walked out trying to calm his racing heart. He was terrified of port keying to an unknown place after the events with the tri-wizard cup. "Oh god" Harry thought "I cant do this! Why did I ever think I could? I should have just gone back to the Dursleys! They may not want me, they may not love me but at least I know what im getting myself into, Oh I can't, I can not do this, I can't catch my breathe! What is that? Why is some one talking to me? I cant hear properly........ 

Little did Harry know he had been recognised in Gringotts by Blaise and his Mother. When they left they had flooed straight to Parkinson Place where they had informed them that it looked like Potter was actually taking Pansy's advice. Pansy and her father had decided to go to the Alley to see what Harry would do.  
Pansys mother had wanted to be the one to go, but they all knew that she would devastated if Harry outright rejected them.   
Primose Parkinson was a beautiful woman, intellegent, soft, gentle and kind. She had been a mess when she heard of her beloved cousins death and inconsolable when she found out that she would not get to see his son again, she had always thought of James as a little brother and they had been close growing up, when they both had children at the same time they had hoped that little Pansy and Harry would have the same close bond that she and James had had.   
She had thought of little Hadrian as a nephew, but he had been taken away by Dumbledore, and he wouldn't tell anyone where he was. Harry had never replied to any of the letters they had sent or tried to contact them in any way. When he had started Hogwarts he had completely ignored Pansy and Philip, which was proof enough that it was time to give up and move on, while family meant everything to the Parkinsons, as it did most pureblood familys, there was no point chasing family that wasn't interested.

It was a shock for Pansy to see Potter having a panic attack, she had no idea what to do for him. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms, hold him, rock him and sing him a sweet lullaby like her mother did when she was little, (and still did now when she was upset if she was being honest).   
But his was Harry Potter, boy who lived, ultimate Gryffindor and all round Slytherin hater. He would never accept her help and comfort, no matter how badly she wanted to give it. So she stayed put, letting it break her heart to hear the muffled cries annd heart wrenching words.   
Pansys father on the other hand went straight to him when he noticed what was wrong, he was a lawyer, had seen clients mid panic attack, he had also been a death eater before the young man in front of him had vanquished his master. Something he had been very grateful for as his Lord had been quite insane towards the end and Pascall had wanted a way out, to get away he had supported most of the Dark Lords original ideas but towards the end, well he still remembered the day young Regulus Black came to him out of his mind terrified, regretting ever following his friends and family after what he had learnt.  
Regulus hadn't known who else to turn to but Pascall was a kind man on the inside.   
He had helped Regulus then and had learnt through trial and error how to help anyone in a bad situation the best he could. 

"Mr potter," he said quitely "can you hear me? If you can hear me i want you to listen to my voice try to take some deep breaths for me."   
He could see Harry slowly starting to come around, his breathing starting to even out, his limbs starting to relax so he kept talking, 'That's it Harry good boy."   
"Mr Potter, my name is Pascall Parkinson I can see your having a difficult time with something, I was wondering if you would like to come back to Fortescues with myself and my daughter, or even the Leaky Cauldron? Somewhere to sit, have some water and some food prehaps? When your feeling better maybe we can talk and see if we can help to fix the problem?

Harry started to calm down enough to look up and see who was helping him. His jaw dropped when he saw a man that looked like Parkinson and oh yes that was Pansy herself standing behind the man.  
"Thank you sir for your help, if you wouldn't mind I would like to take you up on the offer of food.  
"Of course" Pascall said "perhaps the Leaky, We can get one of the private rooms so you may be in peace without prying eyes watching your every move?"   
Harry nodded grateful that this man seemed to be so understanding, Mr. Parkinson seemed nothing like his daughter, though with Pansy's strangeness at the end of term and finding out they were family he was starting to wonder what the girl was like behind closed doors.   
Following behind the two, Harry was led into a room after letting Tom know that he would like a bowl of soup and a sandwhich, suprised when the Parkinsons orded the same as him. They sat in silence while they waited for the food to arrive, Harry knowing they were probably waiting for him to talk but unsure of how to start.   
Pansy couldn't help her self any longer, she had tried to hate her cousin but with the stress from this years tournament, watching him almost die, seeing his face when he returned with a dead Diggory in his arms and now, this break down in the middle of the Alley, she couldn't hold it in. 

"Ha... Potter are you ok? What happened out there?" she asked softly. She wanted answers wanted to know if she could help but she didn't want to scare him off either.  
Harry took a deep breath, these people where supposed to be family, he may aswell start talking. He opened his mouth to start his tale when they were interupted by the door opening and they're meals being bought in.   
Pansy glared at the waiter before turning back to Harry, when the room was clear again she said "and will you please take off that hood! It is difficult to talk to someone that you can't even see properly!"  
Mr Parkinson snorted as Harry pushed his hood back.  
"Thats better" he said," Now Mr, Potter my daughter asked if you where ok and i wouldvery much like to know the answer to that myself.   
So Harry told them everything, starting with finding out they were related while at Gringotts, the confusion he felt when he found out. Wondering why no one had told him why Dumbledore had told him that his mothers sister was the only family he had left.   
That he had been going to find Peverell Manor so he would have somewhere to stay over the school holidays, but he was terrified of portkeying to an unkown place after what had happened last time.  
That his inheritence test had said that his name was Hadrian? and he hadn't known, he had always thought his name was just Harry.   
Once he started he found he couldnt stop, telling them about his fading friendship with Ron, how strange Hermione had been acting, his new found friendship with Luna, his upbringing with Dursleys, his fear that he might be gay, and what the wizarding world would think of him, he knew how some muggles felt about gay people and assumed the wizarding world would be the same.  
His dwindling trust in dumbledore, why did he make him stay with the Dursleys if he knew he had other family? He almost told them about Sirius but quickly held that in and stopped talking.   
Well!" exlaimed Mr. Parkinson, "that certainley is alot to take in Mr. Potter,"  
"Please just call me harry" Harry interupted   
"Well you may call me Pascall Harry," Pascall smiled.  
"Listen i know that you are wary of port keys, and unknown places, but would you like stay for us for the holidays at least until we can find out if your Manor is safe for you? We are family Harry and although we had thought that you perhaps hadn't wanted to know us, now we know and hope that's not the case and you didn't know about us we really would like to get you know better and for you to know us. We haven't seen you since you were just a babe and my wife has been dying to see you again."  
Taking a deep breath Pascall knew he had to tell Harry the one thing that could send the boy running for the hills but hoped against all hope that he could get Harry to understand.  
"In the case of full transperancy and with the chance of you hating me and walking away, I need to tell you that i have the dark mark Harry and   
"WHAT?!" Harry exploded out of his chair wand out ready.   
"Potter sit down!" Demanded Pansy,   
"but"   
"NOW!" She yelled, and he sat a little afraid of the girl,   
"My father is telling you now so that you wont find out at a later date and think we have just been trying to build your trust to hand you over. My grandfather followed the Dark lord, well actually they where very close friends along with Theodonis Nott, The Dark lord is actually my Fathers God Father, but father was trying to find a way out of his service before you vanquished him the first time, he didn't agree with what he was turning into, nor the measures he was going to, to take out the opposition, you are our family there is no way any of us would support a man trying to kill you!"   
"You must understand Harry that if I knew what was going to happen I never would have followed the man."  
Once I loved him like a second father, and he treated me like a son, but all that slowly changed and I swear to you on my Magic that I will never knowingly let harm come to you nor harm you myself while you are under my roof or under my care so mote it be"  
Pansy and Harry gasped as a light shot out of Pascalls wand binding he and Harry together for a moment before dissapearing.   
"Now Harry, would you like to accept my offer or will you refuse?" he asked calmly.   
Harry could hardly say no, knowing that the man would lose his magic if he didn't uphold the words in his vowel, so he nodded, saying "Thankyou i will come with you, I'm sorry for jumping the gun and shouting at you."  
The Parkinsons both nodded before leading the way to the floo.  
"The destination is Parkinson Place" Pansy let Harry know, " I will go first and father will follow you."   
Harry nodded and watched her disappear through the floo before quickly following her, nodding to Pascall as he handed him the floo powder.   
Well thought Harry, wonder what suprises will come next.


	5. Parkinson Place.

Harry was saved from falling out of the floo by Pansy's arm catching him, he looked up at the girl who was smirking at him and quietly muttered "I hate flooing" Moving out of the way as he heard the fireplace flare behind him and Pascall chuckle.  
"It gets easier Harry i promise." He said, wondering wether to tell him about how terrible Pansy had been at flooing. In the end deciding he would leave that up to Pansy.   
"Anyway" Pansy cut in, giving her father a look that said she knew exactly what he had been thinking and she wasnt impressed.  
"Welcome to our home. I would give you a tour but, Mama would murder me if I dont take you to see her first" Pansy explained with a roll of her eyes.   
"Come on then before she comes looking for us" added Pascall. 

Harry followed nervously behind the two, not really paying attention to where he was going.   
Taking in the beautiful home before him, it was different that what he expected, though he had never really pictured Parkinsons' home, if he had he would have thought dark, cold, uninviting and scary.   
What it was though was the complete opposite, the house was warm and inviting, many potraits adorned the walls, most of them smiling' waving or calling out hello. A few seemed to sleeping but all looked quite friendly.

As they walked further through, coming to a room with an open door Harry heard the same laugh that he had heard at the bank and stiffened slightly, he knew that Zabini and Parkinson were friends but he wasn't expecting anyone else to be here when he would be meeting his new family. Having no choice he followed the other two through the door and stopped short when a beautiful woman called out'  
"Oh darlings your back!" How did it go? Did you see him did you speak to him? Will he say us? Oh, oh,   
Hadrian?...   
The woman went from high energy exitedness to quite and amazed in the blink of an eye.   
"I yes?" Harry said unsure of what to say....   
"Oh my darling Nephew! It has been so long! 13 years with out laying my eyes on you!"   
The womans eyes started to fill with tears as she walked towards, him holding out her hands Harry gently grabbed hold of them unable to look away, feeling his own eyes fill.   
He didn't know why, he couldn't remember even meeting her, but as she gently folded him into her arms and said.   
"Welcome home Hadrian" he couldn't stop the tears that fell.  
It was the most wonderful hug he had ever had, not that he'd had many only from Mrs Weasley and Hermione, both who hugged to tightly and made him feel smothered.

He didn't notice the Zabinis quietly excusing themselves, nor Pascall sending a house elf to take his belongings up to his room for Harry, and another to get them refreshments.   
He stayed with his Cousin/Aunt until he was all cried out. He wasn't sure where all that emotion had come from, he usually held everything in, he slowly pulled back to look at her and as she smiled down at him he muttered a shy hello, and looked down at the floor unsure of himself now after that display of emotion, realising that he had literally just broken down imfront of people how were basically strangers to him. 

Of course Primrose would have none of that, gently lifting his chin she said  
"Don't be embarrased Hadrian, we all need a good cry every now and then. Now come sit, tell me everything. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit beside her on a love seat across from Pansy and her father, she listened intently to him and when he seemed to exhausted or shy Pascall and Pansy jumped in to help tell his story as they had only heard a short while ago.   
By the end they where all drained and Primrose suggested that perhaps they all get some sleep after a long day and they could sit together tomorrow and try and help Harry with any questions or problems he may have. And tell him about his family, James and his Grand parents and anything else they could tell him that he may want to know. 

Pansy told Harry to follow her as she led him through the corridor they were originally in, towards a flight of stairs that branched off in two different dirctions Pansy leading him in the stairs that went to the right. 

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. Even if you only decide to stay for a short while they will forever be yours. They were always meant for you anyhow, Mother had them made up when you were born, right across the hall from mine.   
She had high hopes you know that you and I would be the best of friends," Pansy sighed. "I did to to be honest with you, up until first year that was, when you ignored me entirely and insulted Draco. Of course I didn't know then what I know now, so I cant help but think we missed alot and maybe we could have been friends that you would have known about us if I had of just tried to find you on the train that first year and"   
"Pansy your rambling," Harry cut in amused at how the girl was acting but saddened himself that had missed so much time with cousin.   
That maybe he could have had another friend other than Ron and Hermione, though they had never really left him any time to have other friends other than when they had all but abandoned him early this year and then he was to concentrated on the tournament to be bothered trying, it was an accident really that he met Luna and...  
Pansy cleared her throat "Earth to Potter! Hello"  
"Oh sorry" Harry blushed.  
"I really wish you would call me Harry though, I think a fresh start to our realationship would be nice, get to know each other as we should have if we had grown up together." He said softly.  
Pansy couldn't help the grin that spread over her face at that, Harry couldn't help but realise that it suited her, made her seem more warm, someone that he would want to confide in.  
"Well come on then, Harry" She said, with a wink linking her arm through his.  
"Let me show you your new rooms"   
They stopped in the middle of the hall a door on each side Pansy pointing to the one on the right   
"That one's mine, but I will show you that tomorrow, lets go!"   
As she pushed open the door Harry got his first glimpse of the luxury that awaited him in the Parkinson house hold.

"Woah!" He exlaimed letting out a breathe "this is amazing"   
The walls were a light pastel green with white trimming, two comfy black arm chairs sat either side of a fire place with a small coffee table in the middle, a long bookcase almost covered one wall, floor to ceiling with a beautiful writing desk smack in the middle of it.   
On the far wall, that was basically a wall of windows, he was looking forward to morning when he would be able to open the heavy curtains and see what the view would look like, there was a huge dark wood, king size four post bed.  
He could see his trunk was sitting at the end of it and was thankful that he would not have to go looking for it, with the same pastel green used on the bedding. Across from the bookcase wall there were two different doors, one leading to his own private bathroom, and would you get a load off that tub! It was like a smaller version of the perfects bath, a shower big enough for both the dursley males to fit comfortably, and as Pansy pointed out warming charms built into the floor so he never had to worry about cold feet on winter mornings, not that he would be there in winter seeing as he would be at school, but still.   
The other door contained a small walk in warobe. Opening the door he noticed that his meager amount of clothes were already hanging up or folded and put away in the drawers, Pansy grimaced at the clothes she could see and then looked harry up and down and said "First item of business might be to fill that with decent clothes and burn those rags you have been wearing"   
Harry mock glared at her, but he couldnt help but agree.   
Pansy giggled at his glare and Harry couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Right then I will leave you get some rest, if you need anything I'm right across the hall or you can call for Snapple, my elf, she will be happy to get you anything you need."  
"Thank you Pansy" Harry replied and before he could lose his nerve he grabbed his new cousin and pulled her into a quick hug.   
"Oooff" grunting Pansy looked at Harry, "your more than welcome cousin!" giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before ducking out of the room calling out a quick goodnight.   
Harry couldn't wait to try out the bath but after the long, confusing emotional day he had, he thought prehaps a quick shower and then bed might be the best idea, he wasn't keen on falling asleep in the bath and drowning himself. He fell asleep quickly thoughts on the family that he had found a small smile on his face. 

Pansy had skipped over to her own rooms, she still couldn't believe Harry had actually listened to her. And now he was here, home, where he should've been all along. She couldn't wait to tell Drake, he had always wanted to be friends with Harry to, they had always talked about when they were younger, they had thought it would be the three of them against the world. But then Harry had insulted Draco and Draco had hidden his hurt and buried it by counting him as his enemy since then.   
"Should i write to him?' she mused out loud, "Or... I should wait a few days till Harry is settled" she decided.   
Falling into her bed into a deep sleep, shewas woken a few hours later, bolting awake to the sound of a terrified scream.  
"Harry" she thought yanking open her own door and racing across the hall to check on him. Wand out having no idea what she was about to find.   
To her shock when she opened the door there was no threat.  
It was just Harry tossing and turning, crying out in his sleep, he was having a nightmare?   
She hurried off to Harry's bed and decided this time to do what she had wanted to do earlier in Diagon.   
She gathered him up in her arms, lifting the blanket over the both of them, running one hand gently through his hair quietly humming to him hoping it would help Harry fall back to a peaceful sleep.   
The poor boy had enough going on in his waking hours, he didn't need to have his sleeping hours so disturbed as well.   
Thankfully Pansy could feel him relaxing into her hold and hugging her back, when she was sure he was sleeping calmly enough she made to go back to her own room, realising his hold was to tight she was going to have to stay.   
Hopefully he doesnt kick like Draco, was her last thought as she drifted off peacefully. 

The next morning Harry woke to soft sheets a comfortable pillow and a heavy warmth on his left side, opening his eyes he noticed a head of dark hair and sat up quickly. "What the hell?"   
"Mmmmm to early" the person beside him voiced sleepily   
"Pansy!" Harry exlaimed after moving from the bed to get a good look at the person in his bed "What are you doing here? 

"Oh Harry, you were having a nightmare. I got you settled, but when I tried to leave you wouldn't let me go" Pansy explained gently."I'm sorry if I over stepped but you were hurting again and well, I just wanted to help! You're important to me Harry and I know that we've only just started to get to know each other properly, Hell i know its not even 24 hours. But you said, you wanted to start fresh start to get to know each other like we should have and well thats what you do for family, you comfort them when they need it!"   
Pansy had started off calm, but by the end of her speech she was breathing heavily. It was to early for this she had tried to the right thing, and was dissapionted that it felt like Harry hadn't meant what he said the previous night.  
"I'm sorry" He said softly, cupping her cheek, "I didn't mean to snap. It was just a suprise I usually have silencing charms up so i don't disturb anyone. I must have forgotten after all the excitment yesterday. Thank you for caring." Harry looked down at his hands as he said that more than a little embarrased that he had woken Pansy and shown after only one night that he wasn't worth the trouble to his new found family.

"Hey!" Pansy replied quickly "Look at me when I tell you this because I don't like repeating myself!"   
"You are MY family Hadrian James! You will not use silencing charms at night you will let me help when I can. You are worth all the trouble in the world! We have wanted you with us since the moment your parents died and we will always want you with us!   
I hope that you feel the same way about us, you know perhaps we should organise for you to see a mind healer, you have seen a lot of shitty things in your short life Harry and from what you told us about your other "family" yesterday well I'm honestly suprised no one has tried to organise this for you already. Now I'm going to go and freshen up and then we will go down to breakfast together and speak to Mama and Father. Ok?"

Harry hadn't realised that he had spoken the end of his thought out loud but he was a little happy that he did Pansy's little speach had done him wonders in realising that this side of his family were a hell of a lot better than the Dursley's had ever been.   
Shaking himself self out his thoughts he smiled and nodded to Pansy, letting her know he was going to have a quick shower before breakfast. She studied him for a moment eyes narrowed, then nodded and walked out to her own room to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6.

Harry realised he had taken longer in the shower than he meant to, when he walked into his room dressed only in a towel to find Pansy sitting in there waiting for him.   
"Enjoy yourself?" She asked with a smirk, that soon dropped after getting a better look at him his ribs sticking out, the scars from the basilisk and pettigrew, the fading burn from where the horntail he just got him.   
"Merlin Harry" she said going pale, "Maybe you see a healer as well?" She asked nervously.   
"Maybe" replied Harry, "I would prefer not talk about it at the moment, if you could wait for me I will be ready to go down in a minute."   
Gently shoving her outthe door, Harry tried to stamp down his embarressment at her earlier comment and also her reaction to seeing his body, he knew it wasn't normal for a nearly 15 yr old boy to be so thin or scarred.   
But the scarring really couldn't be helped when there was a madman trying to kill him, and his weight usually wasn't this bad at the end of the year, most of the time he made up for the two months of neglect and near starvation at the Dursleys, by eating well at Hogwarts.   
But he had been so stressed this year that really, who could blame him if food hadnt been on the top of his to do list?  
Seeing the dismissal for what it was Pansy decided to leave it for now, maybe she could organise some nutrient potions for Harry?  
But, first they had other things to worry about.   
When Harry made his way out of his room ready for breakfast, she smiled at him hesitantly hoping she hadn't overstepped, relieved when he smiled back.  
They made there way down to breakfast in silence, both contemplating what the day would bring. 

"Goodmorning Children" called Primrose, standing from the table and holding her hands out to both of them.   
"I trust you slept well Hadrian? Are your rooms to your liking?" She asked after kissing them both on the cheek.   
"The rooms are lovely Mrs. Parkinson, You've done a wonderful job on them. I will be honored to call them my home for the rest of the summer, I did have a nightmare that I don't remember, it didn't wake me but it did wake Pansy, thankfully she calmed me and helped me back to a peaceful sleep."   
Harry replied smiling gratefully at Pansy.   
Primrose and Pansy both beamed with pleasure hearing that Harry intended to stay with them, at least for them summer.  
"Oh Hadrian, there is no need for such formalities! Call me Primrose or Aunty, I know technically I'm your cousin, but Pascall and I would be more than happy for you to look at us in an Aunt and Uncle roll, After all James was practically my brother, and with age difference between us it would make more sense for you to see us that way anyway."

"Ok Aunty" Harry replied, happy that his family was so easy going and affectionate with him it made a nice change.

"Where is Father? His usually here the first day back?" asked Pansy.   
Happy that her family seemed to so settled together already, she was missing her brother but he was in France doing his Mediwizardry Apprenticeship and she knew they wouldn't see him till Yule holidays.  
"I'm right here my sweet. I just flooed the office to let them know I would be unavailable for the rest of the week. I would like to take this time to help Harry settle in, to get used to all of us, without you two monopolisisng all of his time."  
"Besides Harry might like to have a man along for the journey when you two innevatably take him shopping."  
He chuckled as he said that, having a feeling that Harry, unlike another young man he knew, would have no interest in the cuts and colors that suited him best, nor we he really care for the most fashionable or expensive things out there and would be happy with clothes that fit properly unfourtunatly he new that his two girls woul insist on the young man having the very best of everything. 

"Oh, Mr. err Pascall, you dont have to do that I'm sure I will be fine"

"I'm sure you would Harry, but I want to do it, besides you dont know these women when they get around clothes. I think you would be glad for the company when the time comes. Now what's say we tuck into this delightful breakfast before the elves get offended. Then we can head into the drawing room and see if we can answer some of those questions from yesterday."

After they at their breakfast, Harry mostly staying quiet, listening to the Parkisons as they finished catching up now that Pansy was home. Most things they already knew from Pansys letters home but they liked to hear it straight from her, aswell as anything she may have forgotten or not wanted to send with an owl.   
Harry occasionally answering questions about his classes, or the tournament, though they seemed to get the hint that it was something he didn't really want to talk about, happy just to be able to soak up the happy family enviroment.

After they were all finished breakfast they headed to the drawing room, Harry had started to get nervous again, unsure if his family would judge him over things he didn't know but maybe should have, But Pascall asked straight out, "Well Harry what would you like to know first?

Harry coughed nervously. "Well I'm not entirely sure? I really want to know more about my family, I'm curious if my parents had wills written. And well I guess I would like to start at my name, and maybe why I wasn't sent here to live with you? I know that the Dursleys may have been a little more closely related to me, but you guys are magical? And from what you said yeasterday you also seemed to want me Wouldn't it have made more sense for me to be sent to you?

"Well" started Primrose, "I don't know if your parents had a will. I have always assumed they must not have because I would think that we would have been called for the reading of it.   
I do know that Lily was always wary of us, partly because we are purebloods, the way we were raised and the things she heard about some purebloods, although she loved James and he was raised the same way.   
The Potters were always neutral, even your Father was, I know people always claim that he fought for Dumbledores little group, possibly because his wife and best friends did, but to the best of my knowledge he never did.   
We are also good friends with the Malfoys Blacks and the Lestranges, all of whom were known to be on the extreme side of pure blood prejuidice and followers of the dark lord, But we are also good friends with Neutral and Light famlies.   
My husband is also or at least was at that time a death eater."

"Not the kind that went on murdering muggle torturing raids mind you" Pascall jumped in. "I know I explained a little yesterday and I also know this isn't the time for the full story but, I have always been a Lawyer and a lot of the work I did for the dark lord was in my field of exepertise or research."

"But" continued Primrose "James was our family, anytime we were in each others homes we tried to keep our political views to ourselves, James was always accepting of that and of us."  
"But your mother was different, she saw the world in black and white and well, the reason I always thought you were sent to them was that your mother most likely didn't want you with us.  
I would guess that she must have told Dumbledore that, and that's the reason he took you there, what makes me so angry with the man is that he knew we loved you and wanted to at least see you if we couldn't raise you ourselves. Of course I cant be sure that its the reason you were sent there its just a guess. I'm also not trying to paint your mother in a bad light, she was a wonderful woman, smart and beautiful, always kind to her friends. She definatly loved James and yourself more than anything, I did try to be friends with her but once she learnt of my husbands loyalties and our friendships, her demeanour towards us changed.

As for your name, Your mother and Father both wanted a strong name for you, James wanted a more unique Pureblood name , Lily wanted a simple, more muggle oriented name. So they compromised, Hadrian is a strong unique name, that can be shortened to a simple Harry. 

"Oh" Harry was a little overwhelmed with all that information.   
It was nice to know what his name meant and a little more about his parents. He could see from that description that he wasn't just like his father in looks, he knew that if he had family or friends that didn't believe the same things as him he wouldnt reject them, case in point his new family. He knew all famlies disagreed and thats ok.  
But he didn't really like what he was hearing about his mother. 

"Do you know of anyone that is still around that was friends with my mother?" questioned Harry quietly. "I know that you can only tell me what you know, And i will be happy for you tell me all you can, about both my parents. But it would be nice to know her from the piomt of view of someone that she was friends with you know? Petunia never really mentioned her other than to put her down and call her a freak. And clearly even though you are trying to be nice about her, you didn't really get along with her and thats ok. I want to know my parents, the good and the bad."

"Of course Harry," Primrose replied sadly. "I know that she was good friends with your potions professor actually, at least until their 5th year when they had a falling out over something, It must have been big as far as i know they never spoke to each other again. Of course we have heard about his strong dislike for you, which isn't so strange as he and your father hated each other, but you would think he would have some affection fot you seeing his close realationship with your mother." Primrose finished, shaking her head at the behaviuor of the man. 

If Harry had've been in their care, they could have done something about the man's treatment of him. But as he hadn't been, there really hadn't been anything they could do, and even now they weren't actually his gaurdians there still wasn't anything they could do...... 

"Actually, we could go to Gringotts to see if your parents had a will made up Harry? If anyone would know it would be the Goblins, while we are there we could also get something written up transferring your custody from the Dursleys to us?   
I know that you are nearly 15 so really its only 2 or 3 more summers, until you are of age and dont need Guardians anymore but if you would have us, we would love to take on that roll for you?" Pascall had been thinking it since yesterday and with how well he was already settling with them he didn't see why he shoudn't bring it up. It wouldn't change much really, just give Harry a stable, safe and loving home for the next 2 years. And they could help him learn the wizarding laws and customs he didn't know and get him prepared for his seat in the wizengamot. 

Harry couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at Pascall's question, He was already a little amazed that they were happy to have him for the entire summer let alone the next 2 or three even.   
He had been planning to use this summer to get to know his family and his history. While checking out Peverell Manor and getting it suitable to be lived in if it wasnt already, so he would have somewhere to go next year. But this, this was over whelming, his family wanted him, like really wanted him. Not just for one summer but multiple and Maybe even christmas?   
He knew that Pansy always went home for christmas break so if he lived here he guessed he would be able to aswell, He knew the Weasleys always invited him but this was different.  
I.. I would love to," Harry finally said overcome with emotions again.   
Pansy couldn't help herself and rushed over to Harrys chair, plonking herself in his lap and hugging him tightly!   
"You dont know how happy this makes us Hadrian" Primrose whispered from her place next to her husband, holding his hand tightly.   
"We could go today? If you're ready Father?" Pansy asked, knowing that he probably already had the paperwork organised. He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't sure, but she knew that he would have everything prepared so that they could get it done straight away when not if Harry said yes. 

"The only thing stopping us is that we need your other Aunt to be there, she will need to sign over custody and it will have to be witnessed."   
"Which is why it will be done at Gringotts, the Goblins are always impartial and no one could say anything about them being coerced into doing it."  
"I did contact our family goblin this morning and they will contact your aunt to get her to Gringotts, they will let us know when the appiontment will be, which should be either later today or tomorrow." 

While Harry let that sink in, he started wondering about his properties, he knew that it would be a while before he would attempt the Black house, he would probably see what Sirius said about that one.  
He was curious about Godrics Hollow, he wanted to know why it was condemed but mostly he wondered if Pascall would go with him to the Manor?   
He knew that his Uncle had been a death eater, he knew that Voldermort was his Uncles godfather, he also knew how strong the bond between god father and godson was, so he was pretty sure that even if Pascall was angry at Riddle, even he didn't agree with him, he probably still loved the man, at least a part of him.  
But despite all of this Harry couldn't help but trust his new Uncle, not just because of the vow he swore to him either. Before he could ask, two owls appeared tapping at the window, one he recongnised instantly!

"Hedwig" he cried out jumping up to open the window, accidently dropping Pansy onto the floor, much to her displeasure, letting both the owls in. Hedwig flew quickly to his shoulder gently running her beak through his hair before holding out her leg, so he could take the letter she had brought him. 

Harry completly ignored his family and the other letter, in favour of petting Hedwig and reading the letter. It was from Luna, full of well wishes and a request to visit soon, ending with her saying she was glad he was finally with the family that he should have been with all along. That she was happy for him and to trust her when she tells him this is just the beginning of the road to a full and happy life for him filled with true love, geniune friends and a real family.

"Huh" commented Pansy, who was reading over he shoulder. When he had sat back down she had claimed the spot next to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow  
"What?" she questioned, "Im a curious person, besides if you really didn't want me to read it, you would have moved away."  
Harry huffed out a laugh at that knowing that it was true, but also unsure of why he didn't mind Pansy reading his mail?   
He had always hated Hermiones intrusive way of having to know every little thing, and more often than not reading his mail before he could even read it himself, granted it was usually only from Sirius and he would share it with them anyway, but still.   
It seemed different with Pansy, he guessed he would see what happens next time he gets mail, see how she reacts if he doesn't let her see it.  
"So how does she even know that youre here?" interupting his thoughts she continued on. "I mean you didn't have your owl with you and I'm pretty sure you didn't write to her last night?  
"No i didnt....... "honestly I have only just met her, and she is a little strange but,"  
Here Harry paused unsure of what to say about his new friend, without knowing Pansy thought of her. He had seen the way Hermione had acted towards her and Pansy had never been one of the niciest people.  
"What do you think of her? He asked carefully.  
"Lovegood?" At Harry's nod she continued   
"Well I can't say I know her that well or at all to be honest, other than that she is a 'claw and she's a year below us. I do know that Astoria shares some classes with her, and she's said that shes a little strange sometimes, but shes funny and kind to her, always makes sure she doesnt fall to far behindin classes they share, and anyone who looks out for Tori is always golden in Slytherin's eyes."

"I, well, I know I said I dont know her very well but, from some of the things she said I think that she might be some kind of Seer. I also don't know Astoria? So I couldn't say that her opinion would mean much to me." Harry added carefully not wanting to offend Pansy.   
"Hmmm" Pansy nodded thoughtfully. "Tori said something along those lines once to. She has a blood curse, it has been in the family for generations, it pops up randomly, Daphne doesnt have it, which kills her knowing that one day she will have to watch her little sister die before her and there is nothing she can do to stop it.   
Anyway it means that she misses alot of classes due to being sick, honestly the sweetest girl you've ever meet. You couldn't find anyone less deserving of the horrible curse.   
"Ohh," Harry didn't know what to say to that, he didnt really know either girl. He knew Daphne was in his year, thought she might be blonde as for Astoria, he had no face at all to put to the name. He was starting to realise just how isolated from the rest of the school he really was.   
"Its ok," Pansy said, "most people dont know how to react to it to be honest. But anyway if you want you could write back to Lovegood and invite her to come after we have been to Gringotts?"  
"Mother and Father wont mind if she stays for a couple of days, we usually have friends filling the house over the hols any way."   
The adult Parkinsons nodded after Pansys statement, before saying "the appiontment for Gringotts is for tomorrow at 11am. So we could meet her and her father in Diagon for lunch and then she could come stay if you like? 

I... Im... Th.. thank you "stuttered Harry, he had never had a friend over before, hell he hadnt even really been allowed to have friends and now, well Luna was right wasn't she? He was on a new path, one that so far, seemed to be leading him to happiness. 

The rest of the day was quiet. Harry felt that he had, had enough information for one day. He was happy to spend the rest of the afternoon bonding with Pansy, learning about his other cousin Philip and Pansy's close friends.   
He knew that she was good friends with Malfoy and Zabini, she was also close to the other slytherin girls in their year. He was suprised to know that she was close to the Patil twins having grown up with them, she couldn't keep in her giggles as she told him that Parvati had been dissapionted in his lack of enthusiasim at attending the ball with her until she had realised that most of his attention had been diviveded between Diggory and Blaise.   
Harry had blushed tomato red, and then his jaw dropped as Pansy explained to him that the wizarding world had never had anything against same sex couples, there were potions for both men and women to help them concieve, the only people who had issues with it were muggles and muggle borns.   
"So" she finished with a soft smile, "it doesn't matter to us if you are gay."  
Harry felt a little awkward at the end of that conversation but was thankful to Pansy for letting him know that he was completly normal, and for somehow knowing how badly he needed to know that his family would seemingly accept everything aout him.   
He went to bed that night, no silencing charms up, fully knowing that if he had another nightmare he would most likely wake up with Pansy beside him again.


	7. Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what happened with this chapter, I had it all planned out in my head and it went in a completley different direction. Hopefully you all enjoy it, I'm still not sure how I feel about it. xx

Harry was woken the next morning by a small house elf popping in to let him know that breakfast was ready, and that Mistress Primrose had requested he come down ready to go out seeing as it was already 10'oclock.   
Hearing that had, Harry launching out of bed in his hurry to get in the shower and get dressed ready for the day, much to the amusment to the small creature.   
Harry's head was full of thoughts as he made his way down to breakfast alone.  
He had checked in on Pansy but she must have already made her way down to breakfast.   
He couldn't help the spring in his step the excitment of knowing that by the end of the day, his new family would officially be his gaurdians and he really wouldn't ever have to go back to the Dursleys, he wouldn;t have to worry about anyone seeing him out and sending him back, because he wouldnt have to back.   
He was also excited to see Luna again, he had a feeling that it was going to be a beautiful friendship between the two of them, he was also pretty sure that she and Pansy would become close friends as well. He hadn't known either girl for very long but he already couldnt imagine his life without them. He was glad that he had accepted that he and Ronald's frienship had faded, because he knew he would never accept Harrys friendship with Pansy. Not to mention that his family were now basically "Slimy Slytherin death eaters" as Ron would say.   
"Goodmorning Everyone" Harry called cheerfully, smiling brightly at his family  
"Good to see you in such high spirits this morning dear" Primrose smiled back at him.   
"I trust you slept well?"  
"Yes i did, thankyou."

After a quick breakfast they headed towards the Floo, Harry hadn't tried apparating yet but he was happy to stick with the evil that he knew.   
Upon arriving to the bank they were quickly ushered to Nagnok's office, it turned out that both familys shared the same goblin, making things quite a bit easier for them.   
Petunia was already there, sitting stiffly holding tightly to her bag, looking grossly underdressed after seeing Primrose, not that harry could talk. Although Pansy told him that she would be taking him to buy some new outfits today while they where out, shehoped it would be a good way to get to know Luna on neutral ground. 

"Right" started Nagnok "everything seems to be in order, I know Mr. Parkinson and Mrs. Dursley have already read through the papers, Mr. Potter do you have anything you wish to say or any questions?  
Harry thought on it for a moment before he shook his head. He had thought about asking Petunia why she had always hated him and his parents so much, he could understand that the Dursley's, had never asked to take care of him, or been asked but, well... It didn't really matter anymore now did it.  
"No, everything is fine, I did want to ask if Griphook could be the Goblin witness since you can't?

Harry didn't understand the shocked looks that came from everyone in the room, apart from Petunia of course who was just in a hurry to get home and leave her freak relative behind her.   
She cared nothing for Potter and couldnt be happier to be rid of him. No matter what that horrid old man said.  
"Of course Mr. Potter" Nagnok grunted, shaking himself a little, as he sent a small note flying off to retrieve the other goblin.  
"If you dont mind me asking why did you ask for Griphook?"  
Harry paused for a moment while the door opened, permitting the goblin they had been speaking off. "He is the first Goblin i met" harry explained "and I trust him"  
That drew a gasp from both goblins, while the parkinsons chuckled quietly. Pansy shaking her head, her cousin had no idea what he was doing, and that made his respect for these creatures all the more genuine she couldnt see what else Harry would do.   
It didn't take long for everything to be approved and signed, Nagnok sending a copy each to the Potter main vault, the Parkinson main vault and the ministry. Nagnok and Pascall both kept a copy on them and after a short argument, Petunia was also forced to take her copy.   
"If you wouldnt mind" she sniffed disdanfully "I would like to go home now."   
"Of course madam," the goblin sneered and with a click of his fingers she was gone.  
Harry was gobsmacked, he knew that wizards weren't allowed to use magic in gringotts, and from the small amount of facts that he had managed to pick up from Binns history class, that goblins had their own magic but he had never realised how powerful they were. He couldnt help but wonder why wizards saw goblins beneath them, when from what Harry could see they where pretty damn equal.

After leaving the bank it was time for lunch with Luna and her father, she hadnt sent a long reply, just that she would see them at the leaky at 12, but they had all assumed that her Father would be there to. Primrose and Pascall where outraged when Luna told them that her Father had left the day she returned from school, to go looking for crumple horned snorcaks and other oddly named creatures, and wouldnt be back till August 30th.   
Luna quietly confided in them that while her Father loved her in his own way, he struggled looking after her after the lose of her mother. Pandora had been a wonderful wife, mother and witch and Xeno just couldn't deal with the lose of his wife and seeing her in his daughter didn't help matters. "Daddy has always been a little strange, and lost in his own mind but after we lost Mother he has been worse" she had grabbed Harrys hand as she spoke and while she looked calm and untroubled the grip she had on him spoke otherwise.   
"Well" exlaimed Pascall " it looks as though we will be having a house guest for the rest of the holidays" he said sharply.  
No one disagreed with him, and looking at Lunas bags Harry was even more sure she was a Seer, it looked like she had all her belongings with her.   
After a quick lunch the Adults were heading back home, shrinking down Luna's bags and taking them for her.   
She had requested to stay with Harry at least for now and they had been happy to let that happen, they trusted Harry and Pansy to watch after the younger girl.  
Pansy grabbed Lunas other hand, she still hadn't let go of Harry and started dragging them towards Twilfit and Tattings.   
"Come on Luna, you can help me pick Harry a new wadrobe, we need to get him out of those rags, don't you think?"

Luna giggled at that and agreed "Mmmm, They will need to have growing charms on them though, once you get him those potions he will shoot up and fill out quite nicely.  
"Pansys eyes widened in suprise, she had owled for nutrient potions for Harry and they were on there way but she hadn't told anyone, she didn't think Harry would want anyone to know and she had also wanted to suprise him .

Luna continued on ignoring Pansys spluttering "We should stop at the apothocary first i think and order an eye correction potion first Harry, you really should have had that fixed in first year" she said dreamily.  
"Ahh yes," said Pansy "I hadn't even thought of that." Lowering her voice "listen luna, I know we dont know each other very well, and this isn't the most polite way of asking but, are you a Seer? You don't have to answer an"  
Luna cut Pansy off with a   
"Yes"   
"I trust Harry, and I know that we will become very close, so I don't see a problem with you knowing, but please dont spread it around.  
Harry and Pansy both nodded quickly, grateful to know that she trusted them, knowing that neither of them wanted to betray that trust.   
Harry was mostly silent for the expidition, he was happy to let the girls pick everything out for him, though after what felt like like millionth outfit change he told them he wouldnt do it anymore, surely they new his sizes by now and it really wasnt necessary. He was happy that the two had bonded so fast, mostly it seemed to be over him, but he was sure they would find more things in common, or at least he hoped they would.

Harry hadn't realised how exhausting shopping could be, by the time they returned to the Parkinson home, he was dead on his feet.   
Pascall had taken one look at him and then burst out laughing. He didn't say i told you so much to Harrys relief, instead whisking him off to his office, once they were safely in there he said.  
"I thought I would save you from the fashion the girls would have made you put on," Harry smiled at him relieved. "So how are you feeling? Pascall continued on "I know its been a long and busy couple of days, are you doing okay? Not overwelmed?" 

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, a warm rush of affection flowing over him at someone caring for him.   
"Honestly," Pascall nodded "I am little, this has all been so unexpected and I didn't think that i would feel so at home here already, or that I would come to treasure and care fo you all so fast, but I couldn't be happier. And actually I wanted to ask if you would be willing to come with me to Peverell Manor? I know that I said I would stay for the summer, and you have offered for me to stay until I'm of age, and to be honest I don't yet know what I'll do. What I do know is that I will need a home of my own eventually and I would like to see what the one I have is like, if its livable, if it needs repairs and the like, but you know how I am with port keys, yet the only way i can get there is by using my ring as a port key. So i was hop"  
Pascall lifted a hand and cut Harry off 

"I'm honoured that you asked me for help Hadrian, I know how hard that can be for someone as independent as yourself. I know why you want to check it out and I understand your need for a backup plan.   
I can also see that having a home of your own and a safe place that belongs to you, and only you, would be something that you would want and need"   
He gave Harry a look of understanding at that before continuing.   
"Pansy will also understand if you told her, she is a very logical thinker my daughter. My wife on the other hand, well, she would understand, but she has wanted you here for so long that I think maybe we should wait a little while before telling her your thoughts maybe ease her into the idea of it."   
"So Today is Wednesday, Primrose always has tea with Narcissa Malfoy on Saturday afternoon and I can garuntee Pansy wont miss it as she will want to tell Draco all her news, I usually attend to speak with Lucius. None of us would expect you to go, we know that you don't exactly get along well with the Malfoys?  
Harry shook his head at that.   
Pascall grimaced a little but said   
"Lucius told me about the incident with Dobby, he has never been more ashamed of himself before. I will not give excuses or apoligies for him, I will let him do that himself, what i will suggest though is that myself you and Luna go to see your property on Saturday,"   
Harry nodded at that but stopped as Pascall continued speaking   
"Hang on, I wasn't finished," Pascall gave him a sharp look. "I know there are things that we are not always going to agree on Harry but I hope with time and patience you will see the Malfoys as we do, in saying that.   
I would like to invite Lucius with us on Saturday, the man is a genuis when it comes to real estate and he will know exactly what needs to be worked on and the best people for the job."   
Harry opened his mouth to completley reject the idea a little outraged that it had even been suggested, before Pascall raised his hand again.  
"Don't answer just yet please, take some time to think it over, maybe discuss it with Luna she seems to know alot more than she gives up. But please just think on it."

Harry left the room after that.   
He wasnt sure how to feel, on the one hand he already trusted Pascall with his life and he couldn't imagine him lieing to him, especially not after he had come right out and told him that he had been a death eater, he essentially still was, he still had the mark. But on the other hand this was Lucius Malfoy they were talking about.   
He didn't know what to do, or what to think he decided that maybe it was finally time to try out that amazing bath, while he sorted through his thoughts. 

After a long semi relaxing bath, Harry still had no idea what he wanted to do, he had thought maybe he could write to Malfoy himself, but he wouldn't have the first idea what to say. 

After getting dressed, he wandered back in to his room, only to get the shock of his life when a musical voice said "We should go with Lucius, I told you Harry that people are not who you think they are. You need to give these people a chance, not just for your families sake but for yourself as well. You never know where you might find the help, guidance and friendship you need. But you will never find these things if you keep judging people on first impressions. Just look at Pansy.

Harry knew Luna was right he had been thinking along those same lines himself, and with a smile and a quick hug to his new friend, Harry headed back downstairs to find Pascall and ask him to invite Lucius to come along with them.   
He was willing to give the man another chance, well the whole family really, he knew that Draco was one of Pansys closest friends and Mrs. Malfoy was his Aunts best friend, and really, if his parents were still alive or if he had've been raised by the Parkinsons then he would have grown up around the Malfoys and known them well.

Pascall took his answer with a smile and a small thankyou. Harry didn't like the feeling that the man was maybe wary with him after pushing him a little so he went around his desk and stopped next to him  
"You were right Uncle, when you said we wont always agree on things, but I dont really know Mr. Malfoy, what i do know is that his family is close with MY family, and for that reason, among others I need to give the man and his family a chance, sometimes i have a bad temper, Ican speak angrily before thinking and I just need a little time to myself to think things over, thank you for respecting me and giving me that time. I can't put in to words how pleased i am to have met you. I think you are going to be a wonderful role model for me"   
Harry couldn't help the blush that lit up his face as his uncle grinned and then grabbed him up and hugged him.  
"Thank you Harry" was all he said. 

The next few days seemed to fly past and drag all at the same time. Harry had spent most of his time either with Primrose learning about their shared family or Pansy and Luna, learning more about his world he had questioned why there wasn't some kind of class for muggle born/raised children for entering the wizarding world, some of things he found out that he should have known left him a litttle embarrased and wishing he had of had someone to pull him up.

It was late Friday afternoon when Harry decided it was time to look through his accounts, Pascall had offered him use of the spare desk in his office, so Harry could work in peace but also have someone nearby if he needed help.   
He had been watching Harry for a while now, he had started off quiet, he had been flicking through the pages fairly quickly, he knew the goblins had only given him the statements since November 1981, while it was 14 years worth of paperwork, there wouldn't have been much to see apart from any investments the Potters may have that would be bringing money in.   
But when he started on his trust vault Harry had made quite a few confused noises and had been scribbling on spare pieces of parchment for at least 20 minutes.   
Pascall wasn't sure wether to ask Harry if he needed him or to wait to see if Harry would ask for himself, It didn't take much longer for Harry to turn around to look at Pascall.   
"Uncle" he began "I.. There is.. I'm, well can you just take a look at these and tell me what you think?  
Pascall walked over to read over Harrys shoulder a little unsure of what Harry could have an issue with, but after reading through he noticed that for the past few years, since Harrys 2nd year there had been withdrawls all the through the year, while he would have been at Hogwarts, or in the Muggle world when there wasn't anyway Harry could have been the one to make them.   
He hadn't even known how to Owl Order from catalogs until Pansy had shown him just this morning.

He looked down at Harry, who was reading them over them again while Pascall did, a small frown on his face.   
"I'm not sure what these are? I haven't taken money out since first year, and Mrs. Weasley has been the one to go to the bank for me since then, she would take out 50 galleons and that would be enough for school supplies and leave a little extra over for anything i wanted but there is more than 50 galleons taken out on the days we would have been shopping for 2nd and 4th year. The same amount was even taken out at the same time before the start of 3rd year, but the ministry got my supplies then.   
And then all these smaller amounts? Do the Goblins take fees from accounts? But if that's it why are they so oddly spaced out? Sometimes a once a month sometimes once a week? I don't understand Pascall."

Pascall sighed sadly, he was pretty sure Harry had already worked out where his money had gone, and while he knew that it would devastate the boy when he confirmed it,he hadn't lie to the boy yet and he wasn't going to start now or try and sweep things under the rug.   
There were alot of reasons the Weasleys were so looked down upon and money was only one of them. 

"The Goblins don't usually take fees like this Harry and they especially dont take fees from trust accounts. They make money off investments made through the bank and the money that they get paid for everseeing amd managing accounts which you should have seen from the statements for the mail Potter account. They never take money from children.   
I know you didn't have your key, and the goblins would have no reason to think that the person using it and withdrawing your money didn't have your express permission, especially as they hadn't heard from you.   
It seems that the person who had accsess to your vault thought you wouldn't notice the missing money and thats why they kept doing it. We could ask the goblins to charge them the next time they try it, let them know that you haven't given anyone permission, they wont be able to do anything about the previous theft but"

The money doesn't even really bother me" Harry cut in eyes brimming, but hard.  
"All they had to do was ask and I would have been happy to help! All I wanted was to fit in! I really thought they cared for me, why would they steal from me? How could they not know!" Harry was devasted, he was angry and dissapionted, more than that his heart was breaking he felt as though the Weasleys had been using him all this time. Poor little orphan rich boy.   
He couldn't get control of his emotions and he could feel his magic errupting from him, everything in the office was shaking and rattling.. Paperwork was flying everywhere books, went flying out of the bookshelf, the widows sounded like they were going to burst any second, the fire started spreading out over the floor. No matter what Pascall said he couldn't get through to him and it was scaring him, he had never seen such a display of raw magical power. 

Enough! A stern, soft, calming voice went through harry's head. "Hadrian that is enough! You are going to hurt your family, you need to calm yourself, come now son deep breaths." Harry dropped the floor in shock, he knew that voice.   
He hadn't heard it since second year, or at least not this version of the voice. Thankfully his shock had calmed the rest of him and his magic got itself back under control.  
"Voldermort? He questioned, he heard a sigh and then "Yes, this wasn't the way I wanted to speak to you for the first time since what happened in the Graveyard"Harry felt a full body shudder go through him at that "But you where going to hurt yourself and my godson so I felt the need to step in." "Are you... How are you in my head? Am i going crazy? And why do you sound so... like the dairy riddle?   
"No harry, your not crazy, although this isn't exactly what you would call normal. As for why I sound like my younger self or for that matter like my actual self well, listen I would like to speak to you and your family. I was going to wait a while before making contact but seeing as im talking to you now i will send Pascall a letter this evening I would very much like to speak to you Hadrian in person, we have a lot to discuss and I think it is important that we lay verything out on the table. I will tell you this now though, I no longer have any intention of trying to hurt you or kill you. I was a fool to believe what I did and I should never have gone after you like that. A baby, if only i had been in my right mind..... He trailed off after that as if that last sentence wasn't really meant for harry.   
Harry was so confused, the man in his head was Voldermort, the horrible snake/man hybrid who had tried to kill him only a fortnight ago, but everything he was saying made him sound normal, he didn't know how to put the to people together as one.   
He heard a a chuckle at that   
"I have a lot to explain to my friends, followers, family and you. But now isnt the right time or place."  
"What I can tell you now is that shouldn't have happened."  
"That damn Pettigrew always manages to screw something up. I can not make you a vow like this Harry and I know you might not believe me, but like I said before I honestly do not wish to harm you, nor kill you." Harry snorted at that but he couldn't help but hope that the man was telling the truth.   
"Send your letter to Pascall, depending on what he thinks we will let you know."   
Voldermort knew he was being dismissed, and he retreated back into his own mind. He couldn't help the small grin that spread over his handsome face, finally looking like his old self again, it had been a long time since anyone had the guts to speak to him like that and he found he didn't mind it at all. He only hoped the boy would listen to him, so there would be no more need for this ridicolus war.

Harry opened his eyes and loooked around him alarmed at what he could see.  
"I'm so sorry, are you ok?"   
Pascall stood from were he had hidden behind his desk watching Harry, his self preservation had kicked in when he realised he wasn't getting through to Harry, and it was clear that his own magic wasnt gong to hurt him.   
With a quick wave of his wand the room righted itself, He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the burn marks to his wife, or the house elves but that was a problem for another time.

"I am fine, the question is are you ok? He asked. "You were out of it for a while there i was getting worried"  
Harry looked him over for a moment and then explained what had happened, Pascall was wary but hopeful for a few moments. Then horrified when the realisation of how Harry and his lord had that kind of connection.   
He knew if Voldermort knew himself then it would be a very good reason for him no longer wanting to hurt harry. He knew he needed to speak to Regulus about it, and he knew that he would have to talk to the dark lord about it as well.   
As much as he didn't want to lie to Harry, or at least with hold any information from him.  
He knew that at least this once he needed to know for sure before he said anything. He did realise that if they talked to the dark lord together then maybe he would tell Harry himself and pascall would be saved having to tell him. 

"Pascall" Harry interupted his thoughts quietly   
"Listen Harry, the way you just spoke of him reminds me of the god father I once loved, if he has changed or at least gone back to the way he was before he went mad I really would like the oppurtunity to talk to him. I also think I have an idea of what is going, why you were able to speak to each other that way. But incase I'm wrong..... well I would like to be able to confirm it before i tell you. In the end the decision is yours and I don't wish to push you either way, if you don't wish to talk to him then we wont.   
Harry nodded, he had thought as much, and he was pretty sure that he would say yes. He would never want to hurt Pascall and if Voldermort really had changed and no longer wanted to hurt or kill him then harry wanted to know for sure, honestly he and Pascall had talked about Toms original ideas and goals and Harry had found himself agreeing with most of them.   
'Will you let me sleep on it?"  
"Of course I will. Why dont you let me know after we go see Peverell Manor?"  
Harry nodded before heading off to find Luna and Pansy. Today had been stressful and with the new revelations he needed to speak to them, use them as sounding boards and hear what they thought, both about what to do about the Weasleys and Voldie.


	8. Chapeter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised i accidently spelt chapter, chapeter :/ lols. I'm sure it's just the first of multiple spelling mistakes though.  
> Anywho, I'm struggling with elf names, so if anyone has any suggestions please please comment and help a girl out, cause I just can't think.  
> Otherwise, Enjoy, and have an awesome weekend beautiful souls. xx

Harry had wanted to go straight to Pansy, he knew she would let him vent to her without judgement, not that Luna would judge him.   
But she would, without outright telling him what she had 'Seen', push him the direction that would be best for him in the long run. 

But he felt this was to important to wait, if Tom Riddle really was back to his old self as it had seemed then, it would give Pascall, and the rest of the Parkinson family, a member of their family back. They had lost a lot, in the last few years, Harrys granparents had died not long before James and Lily, and both Pascall and Primrose's parents had past on aswell they didn't have a lot of family left and neither did Harry, he wanted all he could get and if that would include a sane Dark Lord then he was ok with it.   
Apart from that, it would be a good thing for the wizarding world. He was beginning to learn alot about both sides of the war.  
Alot of it had to do with the way magic was used.   
Harry, thanks to Pansy's unbiased teachings had learnt that most people were born with either a dark core or a light core which basically meant they had an affinity for either dark magic or light, depending on their core.   
But it also didn't make them good people for having a light core or bad people for having a dark core, they could use both the different kinds of magic, just that different spells needed more or less work or effort depending on your core.  
Harry was suprised to find that his core was grey meaning he was more neutral, basically his magic swung both ways, and that most Potters were born that way and it was why most of their politics and stances in wars where also neutral.   
Lunas core was also grey, she explained that most seers where, it had to with the things they saw and the way they saw them, he didn't fully understand what she was telling him and zoned out part way through. It wasn't that he didn't care it was just that Luna was so used to explaining things in her own way that sometimes Harry could't follow along. 

And the wizarding world needed a strong dark wizard to fight for their rights, the light had been making laws that made alot of normal natural magic illegal just because it was classified as dark, Harry had been suprised and upset when he found that Dumbledore had been behind alot of those laws.   
Especially the ones involving dark creatures, when he had let Remus teach at the school according to the laws that Dumbledore had made Lupin shouldn't have been able to teach at the school, actually it was illegal.   
Not that Harry had seen a problem with Remus teaching even though he was a werewolf, it was one night a month. He could take the wolfsbane keep his mind and spend the night in the forest and Harry was sure they could find someone to fill on those night easy enough, although someone better than Snape.   
Pansy had told Harry that alot of werewolves couldn't get jobs in the wizarding world, for one because of the laws and for two those same laws meant that they couldn't attend schools like Hogwarts, but they also couldn't form their own schools.  
It was the same for all other creatures, or creature blooded magicals.   
In most other countries creatures were included in the schools and society with out an issue, but Magical Britian was so behind it wasn't even funny.   
And it isn't even dark creatures that were segragated and looked down on. It was light creatures as well, that was why most creatures had sided with the Dark Lord and the ones that hadn't had stayed nuetral.   
Harry had to admit Tom Riddle was strong and smart and he didn't seem to have an issue with any creatures.   
In fact Pascall had told him that Frenrir Greyback wasn't on the dark side so he could "eat children" as Dumbledore and the light had told everyone, but because he wanted a safe place for his pack, especially the young wolves.   
And when Tom was in his right mind he probably was the perfect person for the job, to fight for the rights of Dark magic users and all creatures and honestly not many other people could stand against Dumbledore. 

He already had a feeling that his answer was going to be yes, he was pretty sure Luna was only going to confirm his suspisions.   
Which she did, she did laugh when he said he didn't think Tom would have much luck with anything the way he looked these days, but all she would say was that he would have to wait until they were face to face to understand.

Pansy was wary of the whole idea of it, but she trusted her cousin and Luna. She knew that Luna would never put Harry in danger.   
She was on the other hand, outraged when he told them about his money, Luna had quietly walked out when he brought that up, meaning she wasnt going to say anything about it, at least at the moment.   
Harry was glad to have Pansy to rage for him, it helped keep his head clear and he was able to think about what he wanted to do.   
He knew that Mrs. Weasley no longer had access to his vault and the fact that his friendship with Ron had all but fallen apart made it easier.   
He knew that the Weasleys were purebloods, even if they didnt follow alot of the pureblood ways they still new things and they had never told him anything about the world he belonged in. About the things that he as a Half-blood wizard should know. He was raised in the muggle world he had known barely anything abput the wizarding world, alot of people didn't know that but the Weasleys did. He decided then and there he was done with them, he would be civil and he wouldn't ask for the money back, they didn't have much to begin with and he had plenty.   
Not that it was his fault they had no money, and they really shouldn't have stolen from him but he was happy, for the first time in what felt like his whole life he was happy and settled he had family that loved him ad cared for him, they were teaching him all the things he needed to know and he wanted it to stay that way. 

He didn't want to deal with any drama, he wanted to finish school, find some one to settle down and start a family with and live a long happy loving life with family and friends, he told Pansy that much when she finally finished her ranting and she sat and laughed a little, before grabbing him into hug happily saying " I couldn't want anything more for you darling!"

When Harry woke the next day, he was suprised to see that he was sandwiched between both girls, a little embarrased, he must have had a nightmare, the first he had since his first night here, and woken both girls.   
He carefully manovered himself out from between them and let a soft smile cross his face when they curled around each other when he was gone, wishing he had a camera. 

He headed downstairs still in his pajamas, he was nervous about today. And he wanted to tell Pascall about his desicion to speak to Tom, he knew he wouldnt be expecting it yet but he wanted to get it off his chest.

When he walked into the dining room he was suprised to see his aunt up and dressed already.   
He felt a little guilty that he hadn't spent awhole lot of time with her and told her that after pecking her cheek goodmorning.

"It's fine Hadrian" she smiled at him softly. "I'm just happy to see you so happy bonding with Pansy and my husband, as well as Luna. You know the only thing that dissapoints me is that she won't become officially part of the of the family."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Aunty" Luna danced into the rooom to hear the end of Primroses statement, winking at Harry. Primrose had insisted that Luna call her Aunty the same as Harry.

"How are you feeling this morning? You had a nasty dream last night"

Primrose looked over worried, before she said anything Harry jumped in.   
"Honestly fine, whatever I dream't I can't rememeber now, I do feel like I need to get something for you and pansy though to apologise for disturbing your sleep, especially Pansy's again.  
"I'll leave a catalogue out then" Pansy yawned as she walked in. "I don't mind though and you know that!" she finished a little sternly.  
Harry decided not to answer and started in on his breakfast, before noticing Pascall was missing. Primrose noticing his look, informed him that he would be arriving soon, with a guest.  
Harrys hurt jumped to his throat automaticaly and wrongly assuming it was Voldemort despite his uncles assurences that he wouldn't push him.   
Before he could freak out or say anything Pasacall walked in with what looked like a younger, healthier version of Sirius, his earlier guilt came rushing back realising his whole life had changed and he had barely thought of his god father, what would he think of Harry's family and life? Would he still accept him if he changed his stance on the war, that really as a 14 year old boy he had no reason to be a part of, it wasn't his war, not really.   
It was really between Voldermort and Dumbledore, He was only a kid.

Luna walked over and held his hand smiling down at him as she said  
"He loves you, and will accept you and your decisions, he regrets leaving you behind all those years ago and vowed to himself that he would never do it again. He would chose you even if you decided to follow the dark lord. Which well...." she winked again and Harry felt, relief gratitude and then a rush of horror, he was pretty sure he didnt want to be a death eater, he wanted to look care for people, help them, not kill, maim and tourture.  
"Luna!"   
"Don't worry yourself Harry, that wasnt what I meant and anyway, that won't be ahppening anymore."  
Harry eyed her wondering if she was a mind reader aswell, he was distracted by Pascall clearing his throat   
"Harry, Luna I would like to introduce you both to Regulus Black, he is Sirius' younger brother, he will be staying with us for the forseeable future, he also wishes speak to you privatly Harry if you would be ok with that?

Harry and Regulus eyed each other for a moment, neither quite sure what to make of the other.   
Harry loved Sirius, but from what Siri had said about his family they weren't the greatest of people, come to think of it though he was very close minded when it came to anything not Gryffindor or light so perhaps like Luna said this was another person who deserved a chance.   
Decision made he knew he would give Regulus a chance.   
Regulus on the other hand, was struck by how much Harry looked like a young James, he hadn't been able to hlep it in his younger days he had hated Potter for taking his brother away, he had never been cruel to him, not like they were to Snape.But Reggie had loved his big brother and when Siruis chose Potter over him well....   
But this kid had barely known his parents, or Regulus' own brother for that matter. Maybe, with the help off the young man in front of him he could get his family back together, and well Pascall had been like a brother to him for the last 15 odd years, technically he wasn't really family but the way he felt for the Parkinsons mean't that he should consider Harry his family aswell. 

They meet in the middle of the room and hesitantly held thier hands out to shake,   
"Nice to meet you Heir Potter"   
"Likewise" Harry replied. 

It was a mostly quiet breakfast after that, Pansy, Luna and Harry conversing over what Draco would say about all that Pansy had to tell him.   
Regulus and Pascall had a silencing charm up as they talked privatley and Primrose just watched over her family, thinking it was nice to have an almost full table glad that Harry and Luna had settled in so easily, she was just missing her son really and then she would be content.   
She and Pascall had disscussed the Dark Lord last night after they had recieved his letter, oh she was hopeful that he and Harry would be able to solve their issues and her husband could have his godfather back.  
She also would love to see the man back to the way he used to be, she had always gotten along with him well and when he had started to lose his mind she had been so upset. She still found it hard to believe he had killed James and Lily. She couldn't understand why he would do something like that. Broken out of her thoughts by delighted laughter coming from Pansy, she checked on the time 

"Ohhh would you look at that!?" She suddenly cried out. "Pansy say your goodbyes we must be off."

It was quiet after the girls had left.   
Luna was off in her own little world, Regulus had gone to his rooms after confirming with Harry that they could speak soon then saying something about not wanting to see Lucius yet.   
Harry and Pascall were in his office again, waiting for Mr. Malfoy to arrive when Harry decided it was probably time to tell Pascall that he had made his decision about Voldemort.   
"So I've decided I want to talk to him."   
Pascall frowned for a moment before a small smile graced his face.   
"I have to say I'm suprised you decided so quick. I did recieve a letter last night, all it really said was that he was sorry for the way he had torn our family apart and he was hopeful that we all could forgive him and give him the chance tp prove himself and be part of the family again.   
He asked over Primrose and the children, said he was happy that you were with us, and offered the Lestrange ancestoral home for nuetral meeting place. You can read over the letter if you like, I had thought to wait until tomorrow to tell you about it but since you brought it up?" 

"Hmmm. No it's your letter, I don't think I need to read it." He smiled over at his Uncle   
"But I thought all the Lestranges were in Azkaban?" 

"No not all. The two boys are, and Bella of course but she was a Black originally.   
Their father Radalphus died not long after they were incarcerated and their mother had died in childbirth, Aurora had been pregnant, a girl.   
Rabastan had been around 5?, I think and they both didn't make it, the boys father was never quite the same after that and after losing his boys to life in that place Radalphus just detoriorated he died a few years later.   
But the Lord Vulcan Lestrange, Rabastan and Rodulphus' grandfather is still going strong. That man may just live forever nearly 100 he doesn't look a day over 50."   
Harry had more questions about the family, he had a betrothal contract between the Potters and Lestranges, Pansy had told him all about what they entail, he knew he didn't have to fulfill the contract himself, but he was curious about them. 

Before he could ask the Floo flared and Lucius Malfoy gracefully stepped out.   
Pascall and Harry both rose to greet him, Pascall warmly, but Harry was hesitant when he reached out his hand towards Lucius' already outstreched hand.  
"Mr. Potter" Lucius greeted. "It's good to see you well"  
"Err thankyou? You to."  
Harry didn't know what else to say or what to do next.   
Pascall stood quietly watching, he knew Lucuis needed and wanted to apologise but he wasn't going to make things easier for his old friend. 

"I need to apologise to you Mr. Potter and explain myself, for the actions I took in your second year.  
My Lord had given me that dairy for safe keeping before his dissapearance at your hand, I didn't reallly know what is what only that it had an extremely dark aura sorrounding it, I had left it in the safe keeping of a house elf, Dobby, the one you freed.   
I needed to make sure that Draco would be safe from it and I thought the best way to do that would be keeping it with the elf at all times and keeping the elf and the dairy away from Draco."  
"I assure you Dobby was a most trusted elf and the most calm and level headed one at that when I left him with the diary."

Harry couldn't help the snort that shot out of him at that, those were words that he would never use to describe Dobby.

"I understand what you are thinking, but it's my opinion that the dairy effected the poor elf in ways we could never know. I mean you are a very stubborn young man Mr. Potter and someone trying to stop you from doing things, it seems to makes you more likely to do them, it is the same for most young men, his pushing so hard for you not to go back to Hogwarts would have made you want to go back more than you already did and he almost killed you did he not? 

Harry was starting to realise were Mr. Malfoy was going with this, he had seen the way the dairy had corrupted Ginny, it wouldn't be impossible that it could to the same to a house elf. 

"When I slipped the dairy into the young Weasleys things I truly, honestly thought that she would have given it to her parents, I didn't think anything of it again until the end of the year when Dumbledore was back in the school and he showed me what had been the cause of everything.   
I can not describe how devastated I was when I realised that the young girl and you, yourself had almost died, that all those students that had been petrified, that was my fault to.  
That the safe place my son and his friends went for their schooling had been made dangerous because of my actions. And then of course that old goat thought that it had been my plan for the monster to get out, to hurt everyone. He has always had a bias and hatred against Slytherin and dark wizards he would never believe any of us innocent and there wa sno point in my trying to convince him that I hadn't wanted anything bad to happen.   
He was gloating because he thought I was upset for being unsuccesful not because i was genuinly remorseful and greived by my own actions, I was so angry at him when I left his office but the elf was with me and I knew I had to get him out of there.   
When I attacked in the hallway it wasn't towards you, it was aimed at Dobby it was harsher than it should have been but through my grief and anger I wasn't thinking properly and then he made it seem as though i had wanted to hurt you and I just...." Lucuis broke off and then shook his head   
"The elf is a liability, he shouldn't be in the school full of children after so many years under that sort of corruption.   
He needs to be seen to by the elf council, get the help he needs."

Harry was stunned. He had expected excuses that he wouldn't believe and for Lucuis to be condesending and rude.  
What he hadn't expected was what seemed like truth he also hadn't expected the genuine remorse that he had shown.   
Harry understood now why Pascall knew that he would forgive Malfoy. 

In the end the only thing he could think was that it was a dick move to give Ginny the dairy, but she really should have given it straight to her parents, even in the wizarding world that kind of thing wasn't normal.   
And on top of that she had 4 older brothers at the school at th time how had none of them noticed something was wrong. He didn't know the girl well enough at the time and neither did Hermione, but Ron, the twins and Percy should have noticed something was wrong with their little sister.   
He looked up when he heard a throat being cleared. Lucuis was watching him warily and Pascall raised an eyebrow waiting for Harry to say something.

I.. I'm thankful that you explained everything to me, I'm not sure why you thought it would be a good idea to give the dairy to an 11 year old girl,"   
Harry raised his hand when Lucuis went to interupt.  
"I understand your reasoning, but honestly why not someone older? Percy even? He is older and more responsable he would have been able to know what he should do with it? Lucuis nodded to show he understood Harry's point.  
"But for now, you are good friends with my family.   
You're whole family is close with mine, you have shown me that you aren't the man that I thought you were. I can forgive you your actions but I will not forget, while I will not trust you implicitly, at least not until you have proven to me that I can. I will take you at your word and am thankful that you have agreed to help me with my family home.

Lucuis let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realised he was holding in. Really the boy was well within his rights to never forgive him or speak to him. Instead he was putting his faith in him for now and he hoped that one day he would be able to trust him. He knew his Son had always wanted to befriend Potter and had been saddened and angry when he had been rejected, he himself while not being overly close, had gotten along well with James. It had been a long and difficult time for he and his family aswell when they had found out what he had done. 

That was part of the reason he had been so hell bent on getting the Hippogriff put down, he wasn't against the creatures, hell they had them around the outskirts of the manor grounds. But Draco had came to him, for the first time since the previous year and wanted his help and Lucuis had jumped on it and most likely taken it to far but, well. He had a chance now, his family were back to the close loving unit they had been. His Lord had returned, and apart from that strange stint in the graveyard he was actually back to his old charming self. And to top it off their oldest and closest friends finally had the missing piece of their family back. Yes, Lucuis would do all that was in his power to make sure that he did right by the boy, to make sure that he was intergrated into the world as he always should have been and to make sure that the families would stay as close as they should.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?"

Harry was nervous, Luna had decided not to come and he would have appreciated her calming presence but he had Pascall with him and while he didn't one hundred percent trust Malfoy he knew that he was safe with the two of them, Pascall would never let anything happen to him and Lucuis seemed to be genuine. He took a deep breath, grabbed Pascall's hand and felt Lucuis hand on his shoulder, looking down at the ring he rubbed it with his thumb and calle "Peverell Manor" with a twist they were gone.


	9. Peverell Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Just wanted to pop in a quick thank you to all the people that have read this story, commented and given it Kudos. I'm so grateful for all of it, and will do my best to keep updating reguarlly and writing something decent. Happy Thursday. Xx

They appeared again outside massive black wrought iron gates.  
Harry couldn't see alot behind them, there seemed to be a huge garden leading up to a house in the distance that he could just see over the tall trees.   
The gates had two thestrals on either side of a plaque reading, "Home of Peverell"   
Underneath that there was a quote written in latin " Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors est."  
Harry looked to Pascall hoping for a translation, he was suprised when Lucuis answered his silent question.   
"The last enemy to be destroyed is death." 

"Huh, sounds a little creepy. So what do I? Do I just push open the gates?" Harry questioned, while moving forward to do just that.  
He was stopped by Lucuis' hand on his arm.   
"No most family homes wil call for a drop of blood to placed on the lock of the gate, especially if they have been abandoned as long as this one clearly has, it's for the protection of the home.   
So no-one unsavoury or unwanted can get in. I assure you, you do not want to see what will happen if you just try and open them without doing it.

Harry shivered a little at that, but seeing Pascall nodding his head from the other side of him he decided to take the advice and asked Pascall to help him get the drop of his blood on the gates.   
After letting his blood drip onto the right place the Thestrals seemed to almost come to life, turning to look at them and giving a small bow of their heads before the gates slowly opened. 

Harry was a little or rather a lot, in awe of what the grounds really looked like now the gates were open and he could see properly.   
It seemed that the home was protected in other ways. The garden that had looked overgrown before, was now beautiful and looked like it was reguarly tended to.   
There was a long winding pathway leading to the doors of the beautiful Manor, which wasn't as far away as he had originally thought. There was so much to take in, Harry didn't know if he wanted to explore the extensive gardens first or make his way to the house.   
He could see that Pascall and Lucius were as much in awe of his home as he was.   
Both men had there own beautiful homes that had been in their families for generations, but nothing like what they were looking at here.   
Before Harry could make a desicion there was a loud pop and appearing in front of him where two small well dressed houselves.

"Finally a Master has been coming home!" One squeaked,   
"Welcome homes Master." We is Bing." The second elf pointed to itself. "And Bong" pointing to the other.  
"Is there anythings Master bes wishing us to do? It has beens to long since a Master has beens coming to the most wonderful homes of Peverell!"  
"Errr could you show us around?"   
"We's be happy to young master!" 

They led the way up the winding path and Harry was grateful for the time to look over the grounds, he could see a quidditch pitch over in the distance. The gardens were massive and beautiful, the elves started explaining what else there was, saying that along with the pitch there was also 2 large greenhouses and a large vegetable patch.   
The Peverell family had always grown there own vegetables, and since there hadn't been anyone living there for so long the elves had donated the vegetables to St. Mungos.   
They hoped young master didn't mind but they had always been taught not to waste.   
Harry was proud of the elves for doing that and told them as such, which had them beaming and thanking their kind young master.   
The house apparently backed onto a forest that had a miriad of magical creatures that you would spot sometimes from the grounds though they rarely came very close. 

When they reached the large double doors that led into the home, Harry noticed that each door had a thestral, almost in the same position as they had been on the gates.   
Opening the doors showed Harry his first glimpse of what one day would be his home. He knew right then and there that he wanted to live here.   
It was glorious the entry way was so open, so bright and beautiful, doors leading off to who knows where, and a large grand staircase that lead upwards.

"Where would young Master be liking to start?" 

Harry glanced around to Pascall.  
"We should start down here and work our way up i guess?" He questioned and Pascall nodded.  
Lucuis jumped in to ask if there was anything that had fallen into disrepair over the years, but the elves were quick to inform him that they had taken care of everything.   
They were only the head elves of a team of 30, everyone had they're jobs and they were all the best at what they did.   
Most of them had been in the family for over 100 years and they had been trained well by the elves that had came before them.   
They did ask Harry if he wanted to meet the rest of them, but he declined for now.   
He was already overwhelmed by the Manor and he wasn't sure he could handle meeting 30 elves all at once and he knew he would never remember all their names if he met them now.   
By the time they had finished seeing the whole inside of the manor two hours had passed, he had met a couple of house elves that had been doing their work will they wandered through the rooms Jonky and Gobdy had been the two that he meet. Jonky had been in the process of dusting the potraits, he informed Harry that they had been sleeping for a long time and he hadn't wanted to disturb their rest but now that they were going to be wizards in the house again they were going to have to wake up. He had also meet the elf that was in charge of meals, who had popped in to request that they stay for lunch.

"It has been so long since Pepper has cooked for wizards. Please Master and guest, will yous be staying for lunch?"  
And Harry just couldn't refuse the sweet thing, though he did find the name a little amusing, wondering if perhaps there was another kitchen elf named Salt. He also thought that the elves here were rather tame for house elf standards but Lucius reminded him that Dobby wasn't quite right and before he had been affected by the locket he was much the same. Pascall also pointed out that Snappleand the other Parkinson elves acted quite like these ones, and Harry realised that he was judging a whole race of magical creatures based on only meeting one before, or two if you count Winky but Harry felt that was different circumstances and he couldn't really say he had interacted with her. Though he was starting to realise that Hermione also had judged the housel elves and wizards to that matter on what Harry had told her about Dobby. He knew this was something to look into because at first, while hating the name he had thought that S.P.E.W. Was a good idea now he was starting to wonder. Every elf he had meet, at least other than Dobby, seemed to be perfectly happy and also seemed to love the families they worked for. 

After their quiet lunch, Harry mostly in his thoughts thinking about the elves and the other two men conversing quietly, They made their way to the main drawing room so Harry could discuss with Lucius and Pascall what he wanted done, if anything, and to get their input if they thought anything needed to be updated.   
Harry had fallen in love with the main suite. It was basically like a small house.   
Actually most of the bedrooms were like that, even the guest rooms, there was so many rooms harry had lost count.   
The only thing he didn't like about his suite was the color scheme. It was very dark, blacks, greys and dark browns.   
He wouldnt mind a few dark accents left but he was pretty sure he wanted to change it to match the color scheme of his rooms at the Parkinsons.   
Lucuis had informed him that everything looked fine to him, he could make a few furniture choices to modernise the place but most of the furniture was timeless, changing the color schemes was easy there was a spell that he said he would be happy to teach Harry when he knew what he wanted.   
Lucuis did recommed calling in a wizarding contractor to give it a more experienced look over but he really didn't think it was a bad place. It had held up well with no one in it and the elves had done fantastic work.  
Harry beamed at that. He was so excited to move in here, he was happy to stay with his Family, at least for this summer but he was so exicted to have his own home.   
He couldn't wait to fill it with friends and family and make happy memories. Maybe he would even see if Luna wanted to move in here with him next summer, she was basically always alone with her father leaving for the summer anyway, he could give her the Heir suit since he would be in the Lords. 

Pascall smiled at the look on Harrys face, he knew that the boy wouldn't end up staying with them for as long as they hoped and that upset him a little bit. But from the look on young Harrys face he couldn't be upset for long, and it wasn't like Harry would bar them from accessing his home, perhaps he might ask them to stay once in a while but he was certain tjat Harry had come to accept and love them as family and they adored their young nephew and knew they would never be out of contact with each other. He was also knew that in the short time that Harry and Pansy had, had to get to know each other properly as family they had became extremely close and he knew that they balong with Luna would never be to far from each other even as they grew older. He only hoped that Harry and Draco could over come their issues so Pansy wouldn't get stuck in the middle of the two. 

Pascall cleared his throat.   
"We will have to be getting back very soon though Harry, Primrose will be back soon and she will want to know where we have been, I have already kept from her that you would be meeting with Lucuis today and I don't want to lie to my wife." 

"Oh, right. Of course. I was just wondering if there was any floo powder, that way we could connect the Floo with Parkinson Place and we could just Floo in next time."

"You'd best ask the elves to do that for you, there are some things they get offended by if they are not asked to do them and that is one thing."

"Err right. Err... Bing?"

The little elf appeared with a pop.   
"Master bes calling?" 

"Err yes, are you... could you please connect the Floo with Parkinson Manor? That is where I am living at the moment and It would be easier for me to get here by the floo instead of using the ring all the time."

"Of course Master, Bing may be asking if Master will bes moving home?"

"Thank you. I will, this is a beautiful home and I am proud of the work you elves have done to keep it this way, but I have only just found my family and would like to continue living with them for now. And even in the wizarding world I don't think it is accepted for 14 year olds to live by themselves" Harry finished with a little smile at the elf, whose face had broadened with a wide grin at his words.

After they had got the connection set up and flooed back to the Parkinsons, Lucuis couldn't help but comment with a little chuckle 

"Well you certainly have a way with them" 

At Harry's confused look he elaborated 

"With the elves, your praise will have them falling over them selves to do anything you want them to."

Harry gave him a sad smile and informed him of the sort of kinship he felt with the elves.   
Pascall had already known, so Harry was suprised when he heard 2 outraged noises when he had finished his tale. Harry jumped at that, he wasn't comfortable with any one really knowing what his life at the Dursleys had been like, his family knew because he wanted a fresh start with them and he knew that his reactions to things could be strange sometimes and he needed them to understand why.   
He also felt that he could trust Lucuis enough to know, Pansy and Primrose had already asked his permission to tell the other Malfoys, they spent so much time together and they knew that would mean Harry spending time with them as well.   
He had told them it was ok as long as Draco didn't get all smug and start bullying him about it, the only other condition he had was that no one else was told. 

Pascall stood and put his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him going out all guns blazing. "I will deal with this, you finish up with Lucuis."

Both of the males left in the room realised this for the test that it was, they had spent the last few hours together and been perfectly civil yes, but Pascall had been there the whole time. This was the first time they would be alone together and Pascall wanted to be sure that they could get along just aswell with no one else around.

"I, Harry, I can call you Harry yes? I hope you can think well enough of me to allow us to be on a first name basis?" Harry nodded his assent, curious as to where Lucuis was going with this.

"I can't tell you how saddened I am to hear about how you were raised. I obviously knew that my friends wanted you with them, but they, and the rest of the wizarding world thought you being raised safe happy and healthy in the muggle world, but with full access to the wizarding world, learning and knowing anything you needed to about both worlds I and many others assumed you had tutors and that your seemingly blatant disregad disrespect for many of our traditions and just general way of living was because you had terrible tutors, not because you had no Idea about anything.   
I have to tell you if they, Hell if I, had any idea of what was really going on, you wouldn't have been there for that long. We would have fought to get you out, and from what you have told us, Me just now it wouldn't have been hard. I really am sorry that you had to go through that.

Harry teared up a little through that speach, he knew already that his family would have got him out of that situation if they had've known but, it was nice to hear it from someone else aswell.   
What was more of a suprise was Lucius saying that he would've been trying to get him out aswell.   
Harry smiled softly at the man and reached over to pat his hand, he looked so concerned and Harry felt the need to offer him some form of comfort.

Lucuis looked up in suprise when he felt the small hand on his.  
"Thank you, I really do appreciate what you have done for me today and your words. I know we have a long road but I think we will get along just fine." Harry said gently. "Now I think we passed the test, so I am going to go and find Luna and tell her about the Manor."  
With that Harry got up and left Lucuis to his thoughts, passing Pascall on his way out who had been listening at the doorway. Pascall mouthed a thank you to Harry before heading back to check on his friend.

Harry found Luna in his sitting room. in what she had chosen as her chair. He plopped in the one across from her and let out a happy sigh.  
"Oh Luna you wouldn't believe how amazing the Manor is, Its so beautiful and huge. Oh and the grounds! Merlin the grounds Luna!"  
Luna just smiled her dreamy smile at him and then burst his little suprise when she said "I can't wait to move there with you next summer."  
"Luna!" Harry exlaimed loudly but not angrily.   
"I'm sorry. But right now there is somene else who wants to speak with you." She informed him as she wandered over to the door opening it to reveal a suprised Regulus, his fist raised as though he was about to knock.

"Oh. Hello Miss Lovegood, Heir Potter. Harry nodded to him and Luna gave a little smile.   
"I was wondering if you would have the time to speak with me now Mr. Potter?"  
"You can call us by our first names, Regulus."   
Harry nodded his agreement as Luna continued. "I'll be off now, enjoy your chat."  
Luna pushed Regulus into the room and closed the door behind her.

Harry regarded Regulus a little warily, he knew that he had decided to take a gamble on him but he still wasn't sure how to feel about him. He also really wasn't sure what he would want to speak to him about, yeah he was his brothers godson but he also barely knew Sirius. Harrys head lifted to look at Regulus as he started to speak. 

"I need to start off by apoligising for listening to you telling Lucius about your past earlier. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, or well I did but I only wanted to make sure that Lucuis was gone so I could speak with you. When I realised he was there I should have left and waited but once you started speaking I just couldn't stop listening. I have to tell you that I know myself how hard it is to tell people things about you that you don't want anyone to know, and having a stranger listening in must've been horrible. I really am sorry Harry. 

Harry regarded Regulus for a moment before nodding.   
"I can understand that, but please in future respect my privacy! If it is something you need to know I will tell you my self."  
"But what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I know this all must be strange to you, finding out you had family after all this time. Magical family I mean.  
And from what I have heard you only found out about Siruis last year when he escaped. I have only just found out about his innocence myself, or at least I know what you told Pascall and I couldn't see you lying to them.   
But really even back then I thought it was pretty suss.   
Sirius would never have betrayed James, he was more his brother then I was." Regulus looked a little sad then, but continued on before Harry could say anything about him trying to get his brother out of that horrid place.

"I can see what your thinking, you need to work on that. I have a very good reason for not coming out to defend my brother or trying to get him a trial. And that reason is a part of the reason that I wish to speak with you, I know the Dark Lord is back and I want to tell you all I know about him and what he has done.  
I have a small hope now that he may have changed and that maybe you wont really need to know this. But just incase I feel that you need to know everything that you can. I need to tell you verything i know, you are supposedly, the only one that can stop him,. While I'm not sure thats truly the case and honestly I think it's ridiculous for the wizarding world to pin their hopes on a teenager."   
Harry snorted at that. He found himself having those exact thoughts fairly often. 

"I will help you in every way that I can." Regulus continued smiling a little at Harry's reaction.

"To start I need you to know that everyone, other than the Goblins and the people in this house think I'm dead, that has been the case since 1979..."


	10. Regulus Black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to start by saying thank-you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, kudosed, or even just read this story, it means so much to me. I know its been a bit of a gap between chapters and I'm sorry for that but I also can't guarantee that I will be regularly posting. There is a lot going on, Covid is a c u next Tuesday, and homeschooling a 7 year old is a bitch! I will do my best to get another chapter to you soon, but please enjoy this one. And until next time, stay safe, wear your mask and be happy. Also leave comments telling me about what your up to for those of you who can actually get out and see people and do things! Sending love to you all! Xx

Harrys jaw dropped! Well that explains why he never came forward to help Sirius, It would also explain why Sirius had never mentioned him. It didn't make sense though. Why would this man pretend to be dead? And from such a young age, Harry asked him as such and Regulus decided to start at the beginning.

"I was born in 1961, there wasn't a very big age gap between myself and Sirius. When we where children we were close. Best friends almost. All the other cousins were older than us, not a whole lot, but enough.   
Cissa was the closest in age but she didn't like us, mostly because we were boys, Bella was almost 10 years older than us, yet she was the one we liked best. But Siri and I, we were always together he was my protector, my hero and I adored him, when we were little our family was almost perfect but, somewhere along the way Mother started changing.   
I'm not saying she was always a good or nice woman, she was always prejudiced, and cruel towards houselves muggles and half-bloods, even pure-bloods if she thought they were beneath her, but never to us. But as we got older, she grew colder and more mean and father became more distant."  
"Anyway Sirius always took the brunt of it, I guess because he was older, the heir, so she was always harsher on him and by the time he went of to Hogwarts all he could say about her was that he hated her and he couldn't wait to be away from her.   
I have to admit I was terrified. He was leaving me all alone. And it would be just me and mother. We barely saw father, even at meal times. When he sent the news that he had been sorted to Gryffindor well you can imagine, Mother was ropable. She was so angry at him, Father didn't say a word, just sighed and left the room. When I thought mother had calmed down enough I asked her if it was really that bad? She looked at me with so much anger and hatred, it was the first time I had truly been frightened of her."

Regulus began to choke up, he had only ever told 2 other people about this, Not Sirius, not Pascall, not even his lord when he had trusted him more than anyone else.   
Harry was watching him eyes wide, one part of him wanted to tell Regulus that it was ok, that he didn't need to know. He could see that he was upset about it. But another part of him wanted to know, he wanted to know what a mother could do that would upset her son so much that even to this day he had trouble speaking on it.

"She cast the cruciatus on me."   
Harry gasped, as his eyes grew even wider in his shock.   
"She had threatened it before," Regulus continued, needing to finish before he couldn't. "Sirius and me both but Siri had always said we had nothing to worry about. We were children no parent would ever curse their children, especially not their pure-blood heir. I had always believed him, but it seemed, as I found out slowly that my brother didn't know everything. It was the first time but it certainly wasn't the last. She didn't hold it for long but then again I was 10 at the time it was the worst feeling in the world."  
Harry nodded, he had experienced it in the graveyard, he knew how much it had hurt he couldn't imagine it happening when he was ten.

Regulus took a deep breath and continued on. "I was terrified from that moment to put a foot wrong, I did everything my mother told me and I did my best to hide away from her when she was in a mood, or at least a worse mood then usual. I don't know what happened at the school that year, only that Sirius didn't come home for Yule or Easter break. Bella told me when I saw her that Cissa had completely ignored him and he took it to mean that the whole family had agreed with mothers howler. I didn't believe her of course how could my Siri, my big brother, my best friend think that I would think anything bad about him. He hadn't written much to me but mother hadn't replied to any of his letters and I hadn't sent a lot myself, I was to scared of getting on mothers bad side. I just couldn't wait for him to get home so I could tell him everything."

"By the end of the year I was just about bursting to see him. I knew that maybe I had changed a little, but I had always been more quiet and reserved, I was the spare. I knew that my only job really was to step in if anything happened to Sirius, but when he walked through the floo I couldn't believe the way he looked at me, at all of us but me especially. I knew right then and there my brother was different and I was going to keep my complaints about mother and his not writing to myself. I was going to be the perfect little brother, the perfect son and I was going to keep my family together."

"Of course we spent time together, played, talked, I asked him about Hogwarts and he was full of tales of pranks and how they had a rival with a Slytherin boy who at that time I only knew a Snivelus. He was full of horrible words about Slytherin as a whole which surprised me, I never told him but he sounded just like mother then.   
How could he have such a hatred for a house? How could she? There had been Blacks in all houses in the past I didn't understand the bias against either house. But the summer continued on and Sirius' chatter was all about his new friends. Especially your father. Potter this potter that, one would think he hung the moon, I knew I was jealous but it felt like I had been replaced. Of course later on that became fact..... Anyway time soon came around for me to start Hogwarts and all I heard from Sirius was how great Gryffindor was and how he wanted to me to be sorted there with him, and from mother it was the same with Slytherin being her house of choice."

Regulus snorted before he went on "if anyone had of asked me, Ravenclaw was what I really wanted, I was curious and I loved to learn. I wasn't much looking for fame and glory I just wanted to quietly get through. But I was terrified, I knew that Slytherin may cause a little friction between me and Sirius but I didn't want mother to curse me again. So when I was on that stool I made the decision and begged the hat for Slytherin and in the end it put me there. I could still study there and I had family there aswell. I knew the Lestranges and Rabastan, the younger one was starting that year aswell, I was hoping that he would be a snake to. I wanted to have a friendly face with me and luckily he was, of course the response I got was what was to be expected, Bella, Andromeda and Cissa looked their cold usual selves to outsiders but I could see the relief on Bella's face and the small smile that the others gave me. Sirius of course glared at me and then turned his back on me. He barely spoke to me the rest of that year and that was the beginning of the end, of course Mother sent her congratulations. In the form of a howler to rival the one my brother had received the year before full of what sounded like her praising me, but was really her vilifying my brother. I was devastated and that was what really solidified my friendship with Rabastan, he came and checked on me, found me mid breakdown. He sat with me, didn't say a word just let me cry, and then talk and when I started of course I couldn't stop, not at least until I realized I had told him about Mother casting the curse on me. I was devastated and humiliated. All Rabastan did though was tell me that no child deserved that treatment and that there would always be a place at his home for me and from that moment on he was my closest confidant and my greatest friend at times it felt like he was my only family too. 

"Of course Sirius wasn't happy about that. He couldn't understand how I could be happy in Slytherin, he didn't know how I could be friends with Rabastan. He also didn't understand why I hated Potter so much,"   
At this he glanced at Harry, noting the tears in the boys eyes he asked if he should stop, but Harry said no. He knew this was difficult for Regulus to tell and he didn't want him to have to break the story up into different days and he didn't want him to stop telling him either, he was curious about Regulus. A part of him was feeling like maybe they could be friends, he was also interested to learn more about Rabastan, if he decided to agree with the marriage contract that the Potters and Lestranges had it would be Rabastan that he would end up with. 

"Nothing really against your dad. He was a decent sort, the only Slytherin he didn't seem to like was Snape, I didn't know why at first until someone told me about Evans. But he was kind and friendly to most people. the reason I didn't like him, hated him in fact, was that I felt he had stolen my brother and taken my place. It wasn't his fault of course but I didn't want to blame Siri." 

Harry nodded his understanding, he was seeing his godfather in a different light and he wasn't happy about the way he had treated his little brother. But he felt ok with what he was hearing about his dad.

'Anyway things continued on that way for the rest of my first year and second and third. By the end of my fourth year I knew that Sirius was not well. I knew he had sent Severus out to the Wolf on the full moon, I was devastated! I didn't know what was wrong with him but I knew that he wasn't the same brother I once knew. When we came home that year things were even worse with mother. Sirius refuse to do anything to do with being the Black heir, he even refused to attend Bellatrix' wedding. Mother had been furious but hadn't taken it out on him. She knew I think, that she couldn't curse her precious heir no matter how much she wanted to. So she took it out on me, every chance she got, never when anyone else was around but it was getting worse and worse. I left a few days before the wedding told them that I was going to stay with Rab, that he wanted company while everyone was preparing for the wedding. It wasn't exactly true but I needed to get out and I knew I was safe there. I loved the Lestranges, especially grandfather Lestrange. Bella used to joke that she was only marrying Rodulphus because i wanted the Lestranges to be my family so badly, it wasn't true, anyone with eyes could see how much the two of them adored each other, but at the same time I did.   
Rabastan and I actually went to Vulcan to tell him everything, I knew I could trust him I had been calling him Grandfather since I met him in first year. We had it all planned. I was going to stay with them from then on in. They were happy to have me and Vulcan wanted me away from the danger that was Wahlburga. She didn't need me there, I was only the spare, she had Sirius. Bella was over the moon about it we had become closer as I got older she was my favorite and I was hers. She was like a cousin, sister, mother and friend all rolled into one. 

Harry looked at him in disbelief and Regulus snorted. 

"Oh no, I know what your thinking trust me. I know what you would heard about her and while I will not excuse her actions exactly I will do my best to explain, at least what I know, but not yet. I would like to finish telling you my story before I tell you someone elses'. 

"Anyway, the wedding was where I meet the Dark Lord. He was...."  
Regulus broke off for a moment.

"He was simply put, everything I had always wanted to be. I had heard stories about him of course, but meeting him for the first time was something different. He was so powerful, you could feel the magic pouring off him. He was charming, funny and from what I saw he was also kind. He wasn't as handsome as I had expected, he was pale almost like a ghost his skin was waxy and his eyes red. But it was easy to over look all that, from the moment I spoke to him I knew I was going to be a follower. And I swear to you Hadrian, he was mostly sane back then. I didn't see him a lot after the wedding. I didn't see anyone, by the time I arrived home to tell them that I was going to be leaving to stay with the Lestranges, Sirius was gone, Mother looked ready to kill someone and my chance was gone. Sirius was gone, disowned and disinherited and I was now the new Heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Black."

"I didn't know exactly what happened between them. Mother was always ranting about her good for nothing blood traitor spawn and Father as usual didn't say a word about any of it to anyone. It almost destroyed me. A that moment I didn't know which of the three I hated more, It was the first time I had felt hatred so pure, especially towards Sirius. I was furious! He, ha, he just left me there, he didn't care about me at all. He had no idea what I had been through the work I put in to try and keep the family together and he just up and left!" 

Regulus was steadily getting angrier and more upset he had got up from his seat and was pacing the room, Harry himself could feel the tears welling in his own eyes. To Regulus' shock and astonishment, Harry pulled out his wand and expanded Regulus' chair, glad that the Parkinson's had let him know that the wards around this house and most family homes blocked the trace, before quickly moving over to grab Regulus' hand and pulled him into the chair putting his arms around him and just hugging him for a moment. Regulus got over his initial shock and hugged Harry back. Taking a moment to pull himself together and thanking Hecate for bringing Harry into their lives, before pulling back and taking a deep breath to continue.   
Harry grabbed Reggie's hand and held in his as he gestured for him to continue on. He couldn't help himself, he knew what Pansy meant when she wanted to help him when he was upset or angry, He was nurturing, maybe even a little mother henish, but he couldn't stand to see people hurting.

Regulus was grateful for the support, as he restarted his tale.  
"I didn't hear from my brother at all those holidays, It was like he didn't just leave mother behind but all of us. Every single one of us that held the last name of Black. At least until Andy ran off aswell, never been quite sure why she did. My mother might have been insane but her parents wouldn't have minded her marrying Tonks. Anyway when we got back to school I tried to talk to him and he either ignored me or hexed me in one way or another, so in the end I gave up.   
I had the Lestranges, Bastan was at the school with me. Bella and Grandfather Vulcan would write once a week and a few weeks after school had started I received my first letter from the Dark Lord. I couldn't tell you how happy about that I was. Embarrassingly so, I knew that a few of my families allies and mutual friends had allied themselves with him. Even my family had, although back then he was to most of his followers, Marvolo. They knew he hated his muggle fathers name, hated the representation of the man that has abandoned his mother and in essence himself and they were happy to call him that. I think I was enamored by what I had heard about him, that changed as he changed but at that stage he was a confidant. I never told him exactly what happened with my mother but I do know that when I went home for Yule break that year, he was there and though my mother would still use harsh words and put downs she never once raised her wand or her hand to me again. I can't think of anyone or anything that could have changed that other than Him.   
Bella and Rudo had taken the Mark by then as had Malfoy and a few others. I think Snape might have aswell.   
I wanted to, desperately wanted to. The "death eaters" as the light side called everyone who followed Him, where a family, and that was what I wanted more than anything. Rab and I used to joke that if only I had any interest in the same sex we could get married and I could have a normal happy family, as much as I loved him, it was as a brother and I hadn't meet anyone else that i could see myself settling down with. I was lost, my immediate family had fallen apart and I just wanted to fit somewhere find love and acceptance and so I begged Him to mark me and he did. I spent the rest of the year and the next doing his work from inside Hogwarts finding other kids whose families didn't agree with Dumbledore or ones that were like me. Ones that needed a family, that was how we found Barty. That kid was a mess! His father didn't care for him and his mother was sickly. He was beaten by his father."  
Regulus laughed bitterly at that. "Oh yes the high and mighty Bartholomew Crouch Snr was a horrid man to his wife and his child, but he can sit up there on his high horse and act like his shit don't stink."

Harry lightly squeezed Regulus' hand. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go so far off track it's just, he was a good friend you know. And a sweet kid everyone loved him and knowing that his gone now......... Well its hard to swallow."  
"It's ok" Harry interrupted softly. "I know that he was basically setting me up to die this whole year. But he.. I liked him, he was a good teacher, honestly probably the best we have had so far. And when he told me what happened, that he was kept under imperius all that time with just a house elf for company.... I felt for him, and, well, its bittersweet that his gone. He was trying to kill me, honestly after all that time he was pretty unhinged. But like I said, I liked him, it would have been nice to see him get the help he needed and deserved. He would have been a good teacher I think, if he had the chance to do it properly. 

Regulus couldn't help the sob that escaped him at Harrys words. Barty had been one of his best friends, and Bella oh poor Bella, she had basically adopted him and thats why he was there when she, well.... But Barty had always wanted to be a teacher, he wasn't a Raven for nothing he was always studying always learning, his mind was always full of new things but he wanted to share his knowledge. 

"Thankyou, you didn't have to say that. I know that the last year, hell the last 13 odd years haven't been that easy on you. You could have turned to an unfeeling little bastard, instead you seem to have sympathy and empathy for even the most undeserving of us." 

Harry quietly called for Mipsy while he let Regulus have the time to gather himself.   
"Could you please bring us up some light sandwiches and some soup for dinner? Maybe some tea and coffee aswell and let Pascall and the others know that we wont be down for dinner tonight."

They spoke over more lighthearted topics while they ate their food, mostly their quidditch the teams they supported and their seeker careers. Harry found Regulus a lot easier to speak to then Ron, and it was nice to not have to speak about the Cannons Harry didn't support them and he had really no interest in them and was glad to hear that Regulus didn't support them either. Hw was surprised to realize that they both supported the Appleby Arrows and they made the decision to go see a game together the first chance they got.   
Regulus was also enjoying the easy conversation, it had been along time since he had been able to talk to someone as a friend, at least someone from the wizarding world and he hated to ruin it but he knew that he needed to finish telling harry everything. He was hoping that after he was finished after Harry had heard everything that he had to say that he would be happy to spend more time with him. 

"Ok, so where was I, oh. My 7th year."  
"I had spent the two years previous writing to the Dark Lord and he was his normal charming self but in my 7th year, I started to become disillusioned, it wasn't a lot but the little things just started to add up. I didn't know who I could talk to about it, Rab and Barty where out of the question, I had gotten Barty involved I didn't want to tell him I was having second thoughts and the Dark Lord was or is an outstanding Legillemins and I knew I couldn't risk him knowing I had been doubting him or researching certain things. The one person I really wanted to speak to was Bella, she was my family, more my sibling than Sirius at that stage, and more of a mother figure than Whalburga had been for years. Plus she was a skilled Occulemns and she could keep anyone out. But I couldn't write to her, I was pretty sure someone was reading my mail. So I was keeping it all to myself, the year was stressful enough with NEWTS and my father was unwell no one knew what was wrong, mother was writing me constantly updating me, but really it was as if she was letting me know that i was going to be taking over the Lordship sooner than expected. I was partly thankful that Sirius had graduated already, but a big part of me also just wanted my brother. To tell him what I was thinking, to tell him how scared I was, but he wasn't there and I wasn't about to write to him so I kept mostly to myself that year.   
I wrote back to the Dark Lord when he wrote me, which thankfully wasn't often, I stayed away from Hogsmeade and didn't speak much with my friends. Most of my time was spent researching and studying. By the end of the year I felt I had a fairly good idea what my lords secret was and it made me feel sick to my stomach but I couldn't do anything about it at that time. 

"I kept my head down for the rest of the year I didn't speak much to anyone only Rabastan really and that was just the basics, I heard the rumors of what was happening in the wizarding world and the muggle world, I knew that my lord and my people, my family were behind it and I was devastated. I graduated and went home to Grimmuald place again not seeing anyone or speaking with anyone unless The Dark Lord called then I attended whatever meetings I had to and went on any raids he ordered. I had to fight Sirius once, it almost killed me, he almost killed me. I have never been sure if he knew it was me or not. I was dressed in the death order garb of course and while most cant tell whose who, there has always been a part of me that felt he knew. Anyhow as I said I was pretty sure I knew my lords secret but I needed proof that was why i was still "following" him. And finally, finally I got it, he came to my home, it was a rarity at that point that he left his hide out, even the raids he organized he rarely attended and all of a sudden he was in my home, father was so ill at that stage that his meeting was with me, mother probably wanted to speak with him herself but he never ad the time for her knowing how she treated her children and even as he had turned insane he still didn't have any time for her. He asked for an elf, a loyal elf he said and elf that would do exactly what was asked/told of it, of course I knew then and there that was my opportunity, possibly the only chance i would get to find my proof so i sent Kreacher, the elf had been with the family for years, loyal to me above any one else, and I told him to no matter what come back once he had done whatever my lord asked of him." 

Harry slowly let out a breathe, one he didn't realize he had been holding. He knew he was about to find out Voldemort's secret. Or at least one of Voldemort's secrets.   
Before he could say anything to Regulus he felt Voldemort's presence in his head.


	11. chapter 11

"Well, look at that" Voldemort's voice echoed through Harry's head.  
"it seems one I thought long dead has been in fact hiding away all this time"  
Harry shuddered a little at the tone of Voldemort's voice, Regulus was eyeing him curiously as Harry held up his hand as a gesture to wait. 

"What do you want Tom? I have agreed to a meeting with you, but I thought you also promised to stay out of my head until we had spoken face to face" Harry asked. Pascall had been writing to the Dark Lord and sending messages between the two of them, Harry had been unsure of writing to Voldemort, what the hell would he say?   
Yes or No answers, and simple questions sent through Pascall was the easiest way to do it. 

"I'm sorry Hadrian" Voldemort's voice softened as he spoke this time. "I was affected deeply even in the state I was in when I heard of Regulus passing and to find out that after all this time is in fact a shock, I do try to keep out of your mind but sometimes you project your thoughts very strongly and they break through my defenses. What I would like to say before I leave you to it is that I will tell you what Regulus is wanting to tell you myself, but I would like for Regulus to be there aswell if he is willing."

Harry nodded, before voicing his agreement, letting the Dark Lord know he would get Pascall to let him know Regulus decision. 

"Well" started Harry "I don't know what you know about the connection I have with Voldermort but to put it simply, basically we can talk with each other... almost telepathically I guess?" 

Regulus nodded, Pascall had told him the basics of it.

"Well he has just realized that you are still in fact alive and well, he wants you to join Pascall and I when we meet with him. He also wants to tell me, whatever it is you were about to tell me himself, and I guess if you come with us then if he doesn't actually tell me then you will know and be able to tell me anyway?" Harry was starting to get nervous and a little anxious, So much had changed so fast and he didn't know how to feel about everything that was going on. 

Regulus took notice of Harrys change in demeanor and called for Mipsy asking her to get Pansy. He would have liked to be able to help harry himself, but he didn't know him well enough yet and he had seen and heard how quickly Pansy ad Harry had managed to bond, becoming closer everyday.

"What's going on? Pansy demanded, barely knocking before bursting through the door, barely taking a glance at Regulus before her eyes locked on Harry.  
"Oh Hade" she sighed softly, kneeling down and grabbing his face in her hands. "What's going on sweetie?" She asked.   
"Pans" Harry let out a breath and with that the tears started to fall. He was mostly happy with the changes in his life, finding family and friends that loved and wanted to him. Meeting people like Regulus and knowing he wasn't alone in his struggles. Hell even the small amount of time spent with Lucius had been something he had enjoyed, getting to know a different side of a man that everyone had told him was evil. But thinking on it, how different his life could have been if Dumbledore hadn't taken him away from the wizarding world, the world he belonged in, with the people he belonged with. Knowing all of that, all of the heartbreak and loneliness of his childhood came down to the choices of a man he had loved and respected. Well it was breaking him, sure he knew that Voldemort had been the one to kill his parents and Pettigrew had been the one to betray them. But Dumbledore had been the one to betray Harry. 

He hadn't realized that he had spoken most of that out loud until Regulus started to speak.  
"I know that a lot has changed for you Hadrian and I know that it has been sudden, but you need to know that you have a real family now, people who will stand by you, support you and love you. I have only known you a short time but I already feel a kinship with you and hope you know that whatever you need I will be here for you." 

Pansy smiled gratefully at Regulus, while Harry reached up to pull him close, he had never really been one for affection but the people surrounding him now made him feel safe and accepted and he didn't know how else to show his gratitude. 

Regulus left them not long after that and Pansy and Harry spent the rest of the night quietly discussing everything that they both were feeling before they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, both feeing that their lives would be forever better with the other beside them.


	12. Birthday countdown with a friend.

The next week was fairly peaceful for Harry, he spent most of his time with Luna and Pansy, or Regulus. His bonds with all three were growing stronger everyday and he had even gone with Pansy to visit the Malfoys.   
He and Draco had agreed to put the past behind them and try to get along for their families sakes, even indulging in a few friendly seekers matches.   
Regulus had agreed to join the meeting with the Dark Lord and they were trying to decide the best time for it, it had to be before Harry went back to Hogwarts, Harry was eager to get it over and done with but Primrose thought he should wait until after his birthday. Luna had been no help in the matter just smiling serenely at him when he asked. Harry figured that meant it didn't matter when it happened and that all would go well.   
Pansy was nervous about the whole thing, on one hand she also wanted it over and done with and on the other hand she didn't want him to go at all.

"I know there is an oath in place so that he can't harm any of you and vice versa, but still he has always been a smart guy right? Like one of the smartest, what if he finds a way around it. I just, I don't know H, what if something goes wrong?" she said one lazy afternoon out of the blue. 

"I think.... I mean I don't know him that well, but I, well honestly I think he is telling the truth Pans," Harry replied looking at her thoughtfully. "besides I think he genuinely wants to make things right with your dad and killing me probably isn't going to help that." he laughed bitterly, to which Pansy glared at him and demanded he not joke about it. 

Of course he managed to get her off the subject by asking her to plan something for his birthday, it was the first one he could really celebrate and he wanted to celebrate with the people he loved, he had thought about inviting Hermione, but he wasn't sure that she would be comfortable around so many pure-bloods, and she hadn't been very nice to Luna and honestly he would much prefer Luna be there than Hermione. 

He had been writing to Ginny, she had found out about him finding the Parkinson's, he had been stumped at first and confused, but she seemed genuinely happy for him and Luna told him she had spoken to Ginny, letting her know that she was way off the mark with her affections, but that he could always use a good friend and supporters in Gryffindor now that his friendships with Ron and Hermione seemed to have hit a stand still.   
He would love to invite her to his birthday, her letters had been funny, charming and made him realize why she was so popular, and she seemed to truly only want the best for him. The issue was her family, while she said that Charlie and the twins were happy for him, her parents and Bill where a different story, they didn't believe that Harry had any other family and were convinced that the dark side was tricking him, she recommended he avoid them. While Percy was still estranged from them and as far as Ginny knew he didn't know what was going with Harry and his new family.   
Ron was the real surprise, he had decided to send Harry a note of his own, again apologizing for the way he had treated Harry and saying that he knew that their friendship would never be the same again and that they wouldn't be as close as they had been. But he was happy for him and hoped they could remain friends of some sort. Harry had been happy to hear that, he didn't have a lot of friends and his now closest friends were in two different houses to him it was nice for him to know that he still had support in his own house. 

Pansy and Luna had been over the moon excited to plan Harrys birthday, Neither of them knew the full extent of what he had been through while he had been with the Dursleys but they knew none of it had been happy and he had never had a real Childs birthday and that's what they wanted to give him, he was turning 15 he only really had 2 years until he was an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world so why not let him be a big kid for a day. 

They where planning a sort of children's magical creature them, dragons, unicorns, fairies, hippogriffs the whole shebang. They hadn't told Harry, wanting it to be a surprise but it was hard getting everyone to keep it to them selves.   
Pansy had sat Draco and Blaise down and explicitly told them there was to be no judging or teasing or anything that could ruin Harrys day, She loved her boys, but Harry was quickly becoming her best friend and favorite person.   
Draco agreed instantly, his father had told him the dot points of what Harrys life had been like and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he had also found that away from Hogwarts and the mud-blood and weasel that he enjoyed Harrys company. Blaise didn't need any convincing, he also enjoyed being around Harry. Pansy was pretty sure that Blaise had a little crush on her small cousin and didn't know whether she should encourage it or discourage it, in the end she decided it was best for her to leave it for now. 

The day was fast approaching and Harry couldn't help the nerves that were forming he knew it was silly, but he knew that Pansy and Luna had been putting their all into making everything perfect for him and while excited he was also nervous that he wouldn't like it, the problem that he had was that he may have been able to hid things from his old friends but Pansy was not only a Slytherin who could see through any mask harry tried to put on, she also seemed to just know, if he was happy sad mad it didn't matter that girl could read him like a book. He had also received a letter from Vulcan Lestrange, he had found it weird at first bit the older Gentle man had written to see if Harry would be comfortable with him attending Harrys birthday, he was old friends of Pascal's and they had tried to invite a few adults that were pretty neutral with their beliefs and that Harr would be comfortable around, also people that could help in areas of his heritage that he may need. Vulcan on his part was looking forward to meeting the young lad that had the magical world in a tizzy. He also knew that his lord would be freeing his grandsons at some stage and with the contract between the Lestranges and the Potters he was curious to see if the boy would have any interest getting to know is Grandson, oh he knew they had done a horrible thing but he also knew it wasn't like them or Bella to go off the rails like that over nothing.  
Harry had written back almost immediately to accept the man coming, it wasn't often that people wanted to make sure that he was okay with the decisions being made for him, and even though it was for his birthday and he wasn't supposed to be apart of the decision making he couldn't help the respect he felt for the man for asking. 

The night before Harrys birthday found him and Regulus seated in front of the small fireplace in Harrys rooms.   
When Regulus had found out that Harry had a tradition of staying up till midnight to bring in his birthday he had requested to be able to sit with him and be the first to wish him a Happy Birthday.  
He knew that it maybe felt like more of a New Years thing but he wanted to start of his new friends 16th year in a happy way with a friend by his side,   
Harry was happy to have him there with him, Reggie was quickly becoming a treasured person to Harry and he knew he would be doing the same when the older man birthday came around, Pansy and Luna were a little disappointed that they couldn't do the same but they were busy getting the finishing touches on the next day. 

The moment the clock struck 12 Regulus said a quiet "Happy Birthday Harry" before handing him his first gift of the year. 

Harry thanked him while carefully opening the wrapping, he didn't think he would ever become the type of person to jut rip into gifts, he liked to treasure every part of it.   
"I, this might be difficult and if you don't want to use it its fine"   
Regulus rushed into explaining his gift not wanting Harry to get upset. "Its a like a two way dairy, I have the other one here see." he added showing Harry the small book he had pulled from his pocket.   
"I wanted to be able to still talk to you when you go back to Hogwarts, and well you know I'm technically dead, if anyone was to read your mail or track it and I got found well, I just don't know what would happen, and I know what you went through in your second year with dairy and I really didn't want to upset you but it was the only thing I could think of for us to be able to communicate and offfft"  
Regulus was cut off by Harry putting his hand over his mouth and pulling him to a hug.   
"Thank you! I was worried about how I would be able to write to you when I go back to school and I'm glad you came up with this idea! And it looks nothing like that dairy so I'm pretty sure all will be fine. Thank you for giving me such a thoughtful gift and thank you for staying up with me to see it in. Now I really should get some sleep.  
I have a feeling my birthday isn't going to be all that relaxing." Harry and Regulus both laughed at that. Saying goodnight Harry was asleep almost the second his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know the last chapter was pretty short and I'm not sure that this one is that much longer, but I guess they are kinda filler chapters. The next one should be better with Harrys party and Harry and Voldie finally meeting. Hope your all doing well and that life is treating you good. Xx


	13. Birthday fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a minute but I have finally updated. I did mean to have the birthday and meeting voldie in the same chapter, but there is so much to unpack in the next chapter that I decided to split them. Also if you spot a random 3 anywhere, know that my 3 button has lost its damn mind and I am trying to keep on top of it. Hopefully you will enjoy this one. xx

Harrys birthday had gone off without a hitch, he had been overwhelmed by the thought and hard work Pansy and Luna had put into planning his day for him. He had at first been a little embarrassed by the childish aspects of the party but he couldn't help the outpour of emotions he felt when they had explained why they had made it that way. It was a plus that no a single soul seemed to judge him for it either. Even Malfoy had been kind about it all.

And the amount of gifts he had received, he had missed a few of his usual presents Mrs. Weasley hadn't sent anything, neither had Hermione or Sirius, but the twins had sent a little parcel of things they were working on and Ginny had made him turn beet red when he opened her present quickly hiding it and trying to forget about it.  
The Parkinson's had kept it simple.. Ish. They had almost completely filled his wardrobe with clothes, from socks and underwear to formal wear, harry was pretty sure he would never need to shop again, Pansy had looked at him like he was crazy when he said that.  
There was little parcels, from Blaise and Theo along with Neville and a few others from school.  
The most surprising present was from Voldemort who had gifted Harry with a book on magical creatures, Harry had been confused by it at first until he realized it was written by Salazar Slytherin, and was in parseltongue, meaning the only people who could actually read was harry and the dark lord.  
The Malfoys had also sent gifts, Draco had gifted Harry with new quidditch gloves and a practice snitch and Lucius and Narcissa had sent books on pureblood etiquette, along with a note explaining that with accepting his Lordships there would come times that he was expected to speak in a certain way and act in different ways around different people. Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but he was thankful for the effort they were making with him. 

Harry had received most of his gifts before the guests had arrived for his party, a few had bought presents with them but they ad been set aside for him to open later.  
The party had been set up almost like a petting zoo, all the animals and creatures had been magical, a few that Harry had seen before but many that he hadn't. He had to laugh at the Hippogriff, Draco had been terrified but Harry had wandered off to find more easy going animals, stumbling upon Theo in a large open pen filled with cruppies. 

"hey Theo," Harry smiled at the quiet boy sitting next to him an being almost swarmed by the crups that couldn't fit in Theo's lap, Harry couldn't help but giggle at the affectionate creatures.

Theo was always so quiet that Harry had been convinced he was shy, but as they sat and played with animals Theo started to open up more and they talked, mostly about the different animals that were at the party, he had been a little surprised to find out Theo wanted to became a magizoollogist after Hogwarts, although maybe he shouldn't have been after all this was the most open he had ever seen the boy be, he knew that he was different with Pansy, they had been betrothed for years and while some of the purebloods that were betrothed were coming to realize that they wouldn't be marrying there parent chosen partner, now that they were getting older and starting to learn more about themselves and what they wanted. Pansy and Theo were happily getting closer and more enamored with each other as each day past. they were almost yin and yang, night and day Harry mused as Pansy strolled over and plopped herself in the middle of her 2 favorites. 

Possibly the most interesting part of Harrys day had been meeting the Lord Lestrange, the man was nothing short of amazing. He was the type of man that you felt his presence as soon as he entered the room, he was a giant of a man, not literally... Well Harry was pretty sure the man was at least 6ft so kind of literally, but more in his way of being. People took notice of him, they respected him. Harry had been intimidated by him, right until the man had taken a seat next to him and handed over a gift saying.

"I know that your a parselmouth like Tom, but I cant see the two of you having that many conversations, so I thought this little guy would be good company, I've always been a little jealous that I cant speak to them myself could you tell me what he is saying?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, as he opened the box to the very female snake spluttering about stupid humans locking her in a box, The Lestrange Lord had been a little mortified by that but had chuckled along with Harry, also making sure to ask the young man to relay his apologies to the snake whom Harry had affectionately named Goldie referring to the glints of gold in the scales that glimmered in the sunlight. 

He had thoroughly enjoyed his time wit the older man, who had made Harry feel very comfortable and at ease, they had talked for near on an hour, mostly about inconsequential things. Lord Lestrange was almost 100, his life experience, the things he had seen and done, the places he had been, the people he had meet, it all fascinated young Hadrian. Vulcan himself had been pleased that Harry had taken such a shine to him.. The older knew it was a long shot that Harry would become a part of his family but the more he spoke to him the more he found himself hoping. It helped that the older man didn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore, he was lonely his wife and son dead and his grandsons and granddaughter in prison, he had shut himself away from people the older he got, the only ones that hadn't accepted that had been the Parkinson's and now he found himself grateful that they hadn't. Harry had been so focused on his tales laughing loudly at the funny anecdotes he told he realized how lonely he really was. How much he missed being around people. he vowed to himself then and there that he would make more of an effort with the people still in his life.

Pansy had come and stole Harry away, demanding that he mingle and see all the things they had there for him.. The amount of Magical creatures Pansy had managed to get round up for the day was a little over whelming but Harry let his inner child out to play and to the delight of Pansy he steadfastly claimed that she was the best friend he could ever have. His cake had been amazing a giant chocolate golden snitch wings and all, and when cut open all sorts of treats and candies spilled out. Harrys look of poor delight and amazement had Primrose and Narcissa tearing up a little.  
Pansy hadn't given harry a gift yet , Harry assumed the party was his present but after the guests had left, with Harry and Lord Lestrange promising to meet for lunch before he returned to school, Pansy had pulled out a small vial and hesitantly presented it to him

"I.. I wanted to give you something that would be beneficial to you, that would last. But.. Well I, its an eye correcting potion.. I didn't give it to you earlier because you have to take it and then sleep while it works its magic... But I also didn't want you to think that I wanted to change you, or..."

"Pansy! Stop," Harry admonished her, "this is... I mean I never minded much wearing glasses, because I knew I had to, but this is awesome!" he exclaimed pulling his cousin into a tight hug. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, They had all known that Harry would have been overwhelmed by the size of the party and so they had decided on a quiet family dinner with Luna and Regulus, even though he had stayed till midnight to see in Harrys birthday with him he still wanted to see him on his actual birthday. As Harry excitedly filled him in on the day, Regulus couldn't help feel a little pang of regret that the Lestranges thought him dead, he missed them all, especially Vulcan who had been like a grandfather to him, he wondered if he could let him know now that he was still alive, now that the Dark Lord knew, and seemingly wasn't planning on killing him, perhaps other people could too. He wasn't sure how the man would feel though, if he found out the boy he had seen as a third grandson had been lying to him all these years, perhaps it would be for the best that someone else told him.... 

"Hey Reg.." Harry started, pulling him out of his thoughts

"Sorry H, my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?" Regulus shook him self off and listened as Harry explained that they had set the meeting time with Voldemort for the following week, they had decided Peverell Manor would be ideal, no one knew were it was and Voldemort and Voldemort only would be offered a temporary floo password. Harry also felt it fair that the man get to see the place after all he was also a descendant of the Peverell's and was actually probably in line for the Lordship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alsoo, quick question. I'm unsure if I want Harry to have a resorting or not, so I would love to know what you all think.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm not even sure what this shit show of a chapter is, I wasn't intending for it to take this long to write but honestly i got so stuck it wasn't even funny.   
> Also I'm well aware that there will be mistakes and bits that probably don't make sense and I promise I will come back to this chapter and fix it. But I just needed to get it over with so I could continue on with the rest of the story .   
> I really want Thank everyone who has read this and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, while I cant promise that updates will be regular and scheduled I will do my best not to leave it go for this long again. I'm hoping to get a couple chapters ahead so that I wont get so behind again. Hope you're all doing well and staying safe. xx

They arrived at the Manor early, the houselves falling over themselves to accommodate them.  
Harry couldn't help but feel bad for them, He knew that while he wanted to live here eventually, he was happy with the Parkinson's for now, he told them that but they really didn't mind with Pepper informing him that all that mattered to them was that their young master was Happy and well, the elf did add on that it would be nice to have visitors though, and that had Harry promising to check in on the home and elves as often as he could.   
The tension that had eased as the three of them sat quietly talking came back with a vengeance as the floo flared to life and Voldemort stepped out.  
He looked different than the last time Harry had seen him, he looked like a human now not all snake like and freaky, he was still unnaturally pale with red eyes. But that was about it, he actually looked like an older version of his dairy self, only the expression on his face was not one he could imagine a young Tom Riddle ever wearing. He looked almost nervous.

"Hadrian, Pascall, Regulus, it is good to see you all looking well... The man started. Unsure really of where else to start.   
Harry couldn't help the snort that flew out of him, quickly covering his face with his hand a look over at Pascall showed him that the man was also concealing a smile. 

"Sorry, its just... You know. Harry said waving his hand around "why don't you sit.

Voldemort took the seat that was facing the three of them, knowing that it had probably been placed in that position so they would all be able to see him as he spoke and vice versa.

"I guess I should start, My story will perhaps be a long one but I want to start by apologizing to the three of you who have possibly been the most affected by my past actions, Pascall I have written and explained little bits to you but you must understand that i took my duties as your godfather very seriously and I couldn't be more sorry for the way I was treating you towards the end I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like you were beneath me. An young Regulus, I cant put into words the way I felt when I learnt you had died though I know now that you didn't it was one of the worst moments of my life, I... A part of me understands why you did what you did and I hated that you didn't come to me but at the same time I am glad you didn't else you really may be dead right now.  
And Hadrian, what I did to you was perhaps worst of all. Going after a mere child, trying to kill one of the things the wizarding holds most sacred, one of the things I hold most sacred, I know that it will take time and actions to make it up to all of you, but I do hope eventually you will forgive me. 

"But to tell you what Regulus wanted to tell you, I feel that you should know everything and so I wish to tell you from the beginning about my life. I was raised in a place called Wools Orphanage, I was born there my mother gave birth to me and died shortly there after. I didn't know of my father, the workers never spoke of him so I had no idea where I came from and no one ever came looking for me. I wasn't well liked by the other children at first when I was smaller I tried to make them like me, I would hide so the family's looking to adopt wouldn't take me over the older kids, I would share my meager amounts of things wit them but it never made a difference. They didn't like me and they weren't about to start so I kept to myself, I was lonely and bullied and I wanted a friend... Someone to confide in that was when i learnt that i could talk to snakes, there was a few in the gardens around the orphanage and they would happily chat away to a speaker, they had heard of great speakers and the were exited to meet one, they helped me... Scaring the older children away, one even bit one of them once but it wasn't enough t save me from the Matron, horrible woman that she was or the violence that the other children showed to me. I had always known that I was special, I just didn't know exactly how.   
There was one boy older than me bigger than me, meaner than any of the others one day one of the snakes had caught and killed a rabbit bringing it to me as a gift, the boy Billy took it and somehow hung it from the rafters and blamed me telling everyone I had killed his pet. Of course everyone believed him and I was locked in the cupboard for three days and nights. It was one of the punishments, the worst I always thought, getting hit was fine it would heal no food for a day was also ok but..."

Voldemort stopped here it wasn't something that he looked back on often, preferring really to forget about that part of his life, taking note of Harrys pale face he realized that the boy was thinking of his own childhood, he had seen glimpses of the lads childhood through there link and he hated that part of himself, the part that ad contributed to someone else having the same sort of childhood as he had. He knew logically that Dumbledore was the one wo put the boy there but still.... 

"Hadrian, you have to know that I well I have any regrets about how i went about trying to fulfil my goals. But one of the biggest is what I did to you, tearing apart your family, leaving you with those..... People." Voldemort couldn't help the face he pulled trying to find a word to describe the Dursleys.   
"I could go on and on about my whole story but I'm hoping that we will have the chance to get more in depth at a later date. For now I should explain our connection. I, I have or at least had a fear of dying I'm not sure that I was looking for immortality exactly, but i was spending my summers in the muggle world, I had been living in a war people were dying all around me and I was terrified. Coming into the wizarding world I thought all my problems would be solved but the war wasn't just in the muggle world and even though Grindelwalds forces hadn't came to Wizarding Britain I could see it happening so i looked i researched for a way to keep myself alive when I found out about Horcruxes I knew I had found my answer. At least I thought I had.   
I was so desperate to live that i didn't research properly I just knew they would keep me alive I knew that it wasn't going to be easy but I also I knew I wasn't a great person, I never never meant to kill Myrtle she was... Oh Merlin I hate to put it this way but honestly she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When i had found the chamber, the Basilisk was not well. She had been alone for years, normally snakes aren't that sociable really but anyone would start going crazy after being locked up and left alone for over a thousand years. She followed me back up, didn't want me to leave her and myrtle was there and well......." Voldemort huffed out a breath it had been a long time since he had even thought about it. Long time since he had felt this many emotions to be honest. It was overwhelming and he almost felt like crying in frustration

Harry was surprised, shocked really from what was coming through his link with the man. He couldn't help going to the man kneeling in front of him and placing his hand gently on the older mans knee.   
"Tom" he started softly. "do you need a minute? 

Voldemort couldn't help it, he wasn't like this, he had never felt this gentleness, the care that Harry was showing him, He felt the tear slip down his cheek horrified he tried to stand, to leave he needed to go. To get himself under control. 

"Stop" Harry was still speaking softly to him, " Pascall and Regulus have left the room, its just me and you. Im not judging you Tom, I can feel your emotions the same as you can feel mine.... Come on, just breathe with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't even ask. Never at all was it my plans to make Riddle cry. You can get Judgey about it, I don't mind... I'm kinda judgey about it too tbh.


End file.
